The Glee Corrections A OneShot Collection
by Kamakana1995
Summary: **New: Check out the Christmas Chapter! That one is the NEWEST one!** Filling in some holes or adding in some new stories to existing Glee Seasons. I may add in a couple episodes per season, re-write the way some songs were performed, etc.
1. Pilot Prologue

**Summary: It's Tuesday, May 19, 2009. For Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, their freshman year is coming to a close. None of who would soon become the first members of New Directions even knew each other existed. Before summer vacation starts, we'll see where the first twelve members of New Directions are starting off before they start the 2009-2010 school year. Also, as a classification, I've put down Matt Rutherford as an incoming freshman (8th grader in this chapter) since he looked very young in the first thirteen episodes. His grade has never been mentioned.**

Choir 1.

As a middle-schooler, Rachel always knew that she would pursue musical classes as often as possible throughout high school. Freshman year was no different.

'_I was born to be a star. Apart from the usual freshman core classes like English 9, Algebra 1, US Government, Physical Science, PE, and an Introduction to High School seminar course, I took no hesitation to register for Choir in my freshman year. I have two gay dads, and they've totally supported me throughout all of my performing, musical, and dramatic endeavors. While registering for my freshman year they suggested that I take a foundational class like Piano, but my reasoning was simple: vocal performance! I'm already a classically trained piano player. I started tapping away at the keys to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' when I was just ten months old. I got first place honors in my first recital when I was three. Wasting a year in piano would be such a waste of my talent! What I need now more than ever is voice training, even though I've had plenty of that in the past, too!_

'_See, getting to Broadway isn't necessarily just something you can say that THAT'S what you want to be when you grow up. It's a competitive industry, with thousands of kids and adults pursuing the field, but only hundreds being offered jobs. So, I need to get started as young as possible if I have any shot of making it. Choir is easily going to be my way into an amazing school for musical theater. In addition I've browsed the language selections that McKinley High had to offer, and I decided to try my hand at the language of German. Ugh, I totally regret that decision. I just can't get the dialect right and I don't have much of a passion for the German language or culture to begin with, and it's not just because I'm Jewish and my people suffered through the Holocaust. Next year, I'll be selecting a language that may prove more beneficial to my Broadway dreams, and that would be the elegant language of French. _

'_However, my only obstacle is the miserable excuse for a music teacher at this school: Mr. Sandy Ryerson. Honestly, while he is an amazing piano player and a great vocal coach, I'm afraid that I'm going to need a step-up if I'm ever going to get out of his insignificant town that I've had to call 'home' for the past fourteen years. _

'_I was smart. I sensed that Mr. Ryerson's mediocre education ways would pull no strings in college admissions boards. I instantly started involving myself in many things. I've been a JCC Tap Dance teacher for a year now. Believe it or not, I won my first dance competitions when I was just three months old. I've also just started volunteering my services as a Human Society dog walker since the New Year started. Giving back to man's best friend is so important. I'm also attempting to become a camp counselor for a camp for adopted children. Unfortunately you have to be fifteen years old to get the job, so looks like I'll have to wait for a year._

'_Today is my final vocal performance for choir and I'm obviously about to try my hand at a Broadway classic.'_

"Ms. Berry, what will you be singing for us today?" Sandy asked from the front of the room.

Rachel grinned like a fool and got up out of her seat and planted herself at the piano. "Today I will be singing "Castle on a Cloud" from the musical Les Miserables," she said confidently, beginning to tap away at the piano.

The song went well and Mr. Ryerson gave her extra credit for playing the background music by herself, with absolutely no help or advice from anyone. She, of course, finished the course with a 99.5% A. She would have gotten a 100% if it weren't for her midterm when her High E faltered to a High D-sharp. Damn puberty. Rachel was still a strong Mezzo-Soprano, though. The only real competition in her class was another freshman with a vocal range that was, to Rachel's fear, just a bit higher.

She was Mercedes Jones. She was the diva of the year. She didn't have a lot of friends. Her older brother was a senior at the school and he had just gotten a basketball scholarship for UCLA, so that was where he was headed in the coming Fall. Mercedes had always been in his shadow. He was skinnier and better-looking, with a much better attitude with an enormous boost of popularity. That was what drove Mercedes nuts, and probably the reason for her constant sass.

After checking up on her final Choir grade online, and seeing that it was a 98.5, Mercedes angrily burst into Mr. Ryerson's room at lunch the next day. He appeared to have been smoking. As soon as Mercedes wrenched open the door, she smelled the smoke and saw a piece of paper burning away in the trash can.

"Ms. Jones, how may I help you?" Sandy asked.

"You may help me by explaining why my rendition of Aretha Franklin's "Natural Woman" only earned a 98.5? I hear Rachel Berry got a 110. Where's the fairness in that?" Mercedes barked.

Sandy widened his eyes. "Well, according to my grading rubric—"

Mercedes snatched the rubric and tossed it in the garbage bin, where it began to glow with orange embers from the cigarette-infected garbage within. "I don't care about that damn rubric. I hit every note spot-on, my cover was creative, and I was easily the fan favorite of the class."

Sandy stood up, picked up a water bottle, unscrewed the lid, and moved up to Mercedes. She stood tall and rigid and refused to back down. Expected to be soaked from head to toe, Sandy rather just poured the contents of the water bottle into the garbage can and extinguished the mild smoldering trash. "I'll give you a 100, if the secret of what's in this trash can remains between us," he said, giving the zipped lips motion.

Mercedes grinned. "Deal," she said with satisfactory sass. She walked outside turned the corner, only to witness a boy outside hit with six large cups of slushy. Cherry, orange, lemon, green apple, blueberry, and grape.

"Good afternoon, fag!" Karofsky exclaimed.

"See you at the dumpsters tomorrow. 7:30 sharp!" Puck said threateningly.

"Hope you rep your rainbow-ness hard in sixth period!" Azimio hollered as the trio of football boys turned the corner.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt said, brushing the slushy out of his eyes. "Get me to the ladies' room ASAP!" he exclaimed, feeling his way towards the bathroom. Mercedes nodded and obliged, giving Kurt a push towards the girls' bathroom where he planned to clean up. Upon entering the room, three girls from the cheerleading squad squealed with disgust.

"Oh my god, this is the ladies' room!" Quinn exclaimed furiously.

"He needs to clean himself off," Mercedes said pleadingly.

"Uh, no, get the hell out," Santana said sassily, holding her tube of lipstick in her finger like a little dagger.

"I don't get it… Is that a girl or a boy? Did they invent a goy or a birl?" Brittany asked.

"Ugh, let's go," Quinn said, slinging her purse over her shoulder and stomping out of the bathroom, closely followed by the two other members of her Unholy Trinity.

"Sorry about them," Mercedes said, sitting Kurt down in front of a clean sink and starting to run the water.

"Oh, don't mind them. In ten years they'll be the housekeepers at the hotel I'm staying at while I tour around the country on a musical theater tour," Kurt said, assuring the health of his nails.

"Wow, you have some big dreams," Mercedes said, starting to soak Kurt's hair to get the slushy dye out. "I wish I could be that confident in myself."

"Who says I'm confident?" Kurt asked. "I know that I probably will never be on Broadway. Too much competition. But fashion. I wouldn't mind that as a backup plan," he said, staring Mercedes down from head to toe. "Okay, girl, unless you WANT people noticing your lower legs, don't be wearing yellow-and-purple-striped socks. Try orange and purple instead. Less noticeable that way." An awkward silence followed. "I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel."

Mercedes smiled and admired how cute this boy was. And hey, he seemed like he wanted to be famous too! They could be perfect together… And he gave really good fashion advice, too. At least if they were going out, Mercedes was confident that he wouldn't be the type of boyfriend to not notice the new clothing trends or hairstyles she tried.

The door opened and a frilly little Asian girl stumbled in. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered. "Is… Is this the girl's or boy's bathroom?" she asked.

"Girls'," Mercedes and Kurt said together.

"O-o-oh…" she stammered. "Um… I-I-I'm h-here with the th-the 8th grade t-tour group and I-I-I was just woller—I mean, wondering where the c-cafeteria was? We're s-s-supposed to meet there," she said.

"Go down the hall and take a right," Kurt said. "You can't miss it."

"Th-thanks!" she exclaimed, hurtling out the door.

She did find her way to the cafeteria and joined the rest of the 8th graders in the cafeteria. She arrived just in time to see the principal walking towards the podium and began speaking to the class.

"Good afternoon to the Class of 2013," Figgins said grimly. "We hope that you had a great day touring our campus, and we hope that you are all eager to begin your freshman year of high school. At this time, I would like to call up the school counselor, Miss Emma Pillsbury, up to the podium."

A little boy in a wheelchair sitting next to Tina clapped his hands very energetically.

"Good afternoon, students!" Emma said excitedly, after spending ten seconds wiping down the tip of the microphone. "Again, I hope that you had a fantastic day touring around campus. Every year, it's a tradition that some freshmen speak to the incoming class so as to make you all feel a little more comfortable about where you are headed. So, I'd like to call up one of the highest-ranking students of the Freshman Class of 2012, Mister Mike Chang!"

A handsome Asian boy grinned and stood at the podium. "Thank you very much, Ms. Pillsbury," Mike said graciously. "So, high school! Either you're super nervous about it, or you're super excited about it. First thing that I want to say is that once you enter these halls on the first day of school, just get involved! There's so much to do around school and keeping yourself busy will help you keep focused and stay on track with your schoolwork. The work here is average, but I'd definitely encourage you all to challenge yourselves by taking as many honors classes that you can, and even work your way up to AP classes in your junior year. And definitely don't be afraid to broaden your horizons. Who knows? You might find a new interest. Coming into high school, I knew that I would be joining the football team and the dance club. But I also took every honors class there is, and I joined the scholastic decathlon team! So whatever your strong suits might be, just don't be afraid to try new things. That's sort of the best part about high school, is that you get to learn more about yourself, while you express yourself. So that's pretty much all I have to say. Just be very excited for Homecoming, have a lot of school pride, and obviously, follow all the rules. So, have a good summer, and I hope to see you all next year!"

The 8th graders and teachers in presence all applauded.

"That was very interesting!" Artie whispered to Tina. "It was nice to see an athletic boy who's also very smart, too! Do you think they'll have openings on the scholastic decathlon team?"

Tina shrugged. "I think so! I wouldn't mind joining that team, either. But I just really want to join the Glee Club!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally pumped for football season!" said the tall boy behind them, Matt Rutherford.

Matt eagerly went with the next tour group to the athletic facilities, especially the football field.

"SHUT UP!" Sue exclaimed from the floor of the football field. All of the 8th graders quieted down immediately. "So since I'm under obligation to give you guys a good show, I'd like to bring out my JV cheerleading squad! My varsity team just came home from a fifth consecutive National Championship, so they're resting up for next season. FABRAY! LOPEZ! PIERCE! KICK IT!"

The Unholy Trinity led the Junior Varsity Cheerios out on stage and began working it to their latest routine. Artie, who had to sit on the running track, since he was unable to climb the stands, was grooving out in his chair next to Matt Rutherford, who was eager to start the football orientation. Once the Cheerios finished, all of the 8th graders clapped enthusiastically.

Sue raised her megaphone to her lips. "SLOPPY FREAKSHOW BABIES!" she exclaimed. The Cheerios disassembled their three pyramids and retreated to the locker rooms. Sue turned towards the 8th graders, of which there were many girls eager to try out. "TRYOUTS FOR THE JV SQUAD ARE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Several girls squealed with excitement.

"I want to be cheerleader!" shouted young Becky Faye Jackson.

"Ooh, I want to HAVE one of those cheerleaders!" Jacob Ben Israel whined, attempting to hold his urges within.

Sue turned on her heel and tossed her megaphone ferociously into the chest of the next figure, Coach Ken Tanaka.

"Hello, boys and girls!" Ken called. "So a lot of you might be planning to join in on some sports next year, and that's fantastic. Sports look great on college applications. It teaches you teamwork, responsibility, focus, and time management. Now I know that a lot of you boys are seriously considering the football team. I have two of my star JV boys here today to talk to you guys a bit. Tryouts for the varsity team are this weekend. Don't count on getting in. In all my years of coaching this team, I've only accepted seven freshmen onto the Varsity team! PUCKERMAN! HUDSON! GO!"

"'Sup everyone!" Puck called with a sexy grin. The same girls fawning over becoming Cheerios swooned.

"So, raise your hand if you plan to join football next year!" Finn called. About fourteen boys raised their hands.

"And how many of you want to try out for the Varsity Team?" Finn asked.

Only Matt raised his hand.

"Go for it, dude," Puck said. "Because you know that Finn and I here are two of those seven that Coach Tanaka mentioned? We got this."

"Totally," Finn said with a grin. "And you know," he announced to the rest of the 8th graders. "Every sport is a great option, whether it be volleyball, cheerleading, soccer, baseball, tennis, or even swimming!"

"Yep. Like our buddy Mike Chang said, don't be afraid to get involved. And to all of you football boys. We'll see you on the field!" Puck exclaimed.

"And you," Finn said to Matt. "If you do make the varsity team, be sure to join us for summer conditioning!"

"I will," Matt said with much gratitude.

The whistle sounded from Coach Tanaka, signaling for the freshmen to board the buses back to their middle school. Finn and Puck headed back into the hallway.

"Finn! Ready for History?" his friends called.

"Yeah, wait up!" Finn said, catching up to them. Together, emblazoned in their red football jackets, marched through the halls of McKinley High like a royal court. All of those with lesser social status pretty much parted like the Red Sea, as Finn's girlfriend Quinn likened it to.

"So, how's it going with Quinn?" one of his friends asked.

"Pretty awesome," Finn said. "Yeah, we're going to the movies tonight. I just can't wait for the day when we both get our licenses. I'm getting mine in July!"

"Aw man, I'm so jealous!" another friend exclaimed.

Finn nodded and looked forward as they approached their classroom, as Finn made eye contact with a short but pretty girl passing the hall in the other direction. Finn didn't think anything at first, but in hindsight, something about her was just… so attractive that it was hard to look away. Finn looked back at her, right at the same second that she looked away. Hm… Well, he couldn't possibly be falling for her. He was with Quinn.

"Guys, get to class, you're late!" Mr. Scheuster called out to the football guys. Finn regained his focus and he and his friends jogged their way back to their class, as Will jogged his own way back to his Spanish Class. Will shut the door behind him and went up to the board. "Alright class! Here's one translation to get us in the mood for the day. Tenga un buen verano!"

"Have a good summer!" the class responded, erupting in tumultuous cheers.

**And that's it for the Prologue! Hope you caught on to the little allusion of Finn and Rachel's scene in "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" from Season 3, Episode 10 "Yes/No." **


	2. First Day of School 2009

**Summary: It's Wednesday, August 26****th**** 2009 and it's officially the start of the new school year! **

"Alright, bud, have a good day!" Burt called as Kurt exited the passenger-side door of their car.

"Thanks, same to you, dad," Kurt said, gently shutting the car door, slinging his new Mark Jacobs collection bag over his shoulder, and walking towards the front entrance of the school.

"Welcome back, Hummel!" Puck teased as he led his football boys over to surround Kurt by the dumpsters. "Hope you're in the mood for a some dead rats, soiled gym rags, old janitor mops, and rotten cafeteria food, because that's all there in the dumpster we're about to throw you in."

The football boys lifted Kurt up and tossed him into the bin. Everyone in the vicinity laughed hysterically.

* * *

Emma's office was packed full. Eighteen freshmen crowded into her office meant only for three.

'_So many germs could be lurking around here!' _Emma exclaimed in a panic. School security arrived just in time to pull everyone out before she suffered a nervous breakdown.

"Okay," Emma breathed. "You may all enter the room, two at a time," she said as she rubbed hand sanitizer onto her hands and wrists.

The first two people in her room were Artie and Tina.

"Okay, good morning, how may I help you kids?" Emma asked.

"I-I-I'm just w-wondering wh-wh-why I didn't get into the Honors Phymic—I mean Physical Science c-class?" Tina questioned imploringly.

"Oh, yep, I can fix that right away," Emma said, tapping away at her computer. "However, I will have to switch you into first period Geometry, if that's okay with you. Most freshmen take Algebra 1 but seeing as you took that class in middle school, we're bumping you up."

"Math in the morning! Oh, that's gotta be torture, yo," Artie joked.

Tina merely giggled hesitantly.

"And how may I help you, Artie?" Emma asked, printing out Tina's revised course schedule.

"I'm just worried about how I'm going to survive PE," Artie said. "My dad was told that we had to submit a medical waiver for it but are the teachers here really understanding of that sort of thing?"

"Oh yes," Emma said. "Well, I mean, I actually wouldn't really know because I've only been working at this school for a year, but from what I hear from other students, Coach Tanaka is very understanding of people with medical conditions that prevent them from doing the same physical activity as everyone else. Tina, here you go," she said, handing Tina her schedule.

"Th-th-thanks!" Tina stuttered, tripping over the carpet as she made her way to exit the door.

"So who do I give the waiver forms to?" Artie asked.

"Oh, yep, you can give those to me," Emma said. "So have you been getting through the school okay? Are the wheelchair entrance ramps um… good enough for you?"

"They're okay," Artie said with a shrug. "It's just a little far from the drop-off parking lot, since it's way on the other end of the school."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry about that," Emma said apologetically. "Hopefully Principal Figgins can find enough funding to make another ramp at the front of the school."

"Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury," Artie said gratefully, wheeling himself (with complicated maneuvers) out the door.

Emma nodded and grinned, rubbing more hand sanitizer on herself, and wiping down the desk with disinfectant spray. "Next!"

* * *

"Let me make this absolutely clear," Ken began as he paced in front of his varsity team, who were kneeling out on the field. "When there's after-school conditioning, you will be here unless I personally excuse you. When I say that there's a lunch-time practice session, you will be there unless a teacher personally notifies me of any other obligations. If you get ONE F, or TWO D's, you are off the team unless Figgins personally contacts me about academic improvement. If there's a game at 10, you will be here by 9. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"CLEAR!" the team shouted in their low-tuned voices. Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt, Karofsky, and Azimio crowded the front lines and looked the most genuine.

"Awesome," Ken said with a determined gaze. "Now! TWENTY PUSH-UPS! GO! I'M BEING MERCIFUL TODAY!"

Everyone got onto all hands and feet and began working out.

Further down the field, the Cheerios were already getting assembled into their pyramids.

"NOW!" Sue exclaimed into her megaphone. "We're down to the concluding stunt! You three will lift those two amongst yourselves. You fifteen will lift up those three to make a triple-level pyramid. You two on the top will backflip off to the sides, while you three will fall down. Simultaneously with the backflips and falls, Q will be launched into the air. GOT IT?"

"Got it!" they all responded, initiating the move. The two girls who backflipped to the side landed at different angles. One group of spotters failed to properly catch the girl on the far right, and Quinn wasn't launched high enough into the air.

"THAT WAS SLOPPY! YOU'RE SLOPPY BABIES! AND LANCE, YOU BETTER LEARN WHAT THE MEANING OF 'BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS' IS, BECAUSE I'VE ONLY EVER SEEN THE LAST TWO!"

* * *

"Welcome to the William McKinley High School Glee Club 2009 to 2010!" Sandy greeted to the club at large.

"Hi," many of the club said with boredom.

"Greetings!" Rachel said loudly with an enormously toothy grin.

"So, I would like to welcome our first freshman to the group, Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang!" Sandy announced.

The class applauded politely.

"Welcome to the club," Rachel said, extending out her right hand for a handshake. Tina stretched out her left hand, muttered a faint 'oops' and stuck out her right hand before accomplishing the deed. A few of the upperclassmen chuckled in the background.

"So I don't know how many of you remember, but we didn't do so well at Sectionals last year!" Sandy said, seemingly placing the guilt on his singers.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard you lost to the school for the deaf," Mercedes joked.

"I could," Rachel said. "I have technically and classically trained ears, so I don't mishear anything," she finished matter-of-factly.

"Bottom line is," Hank Saunders began, "We need to advance further. The school for the deaf placing second was a detriment to any chance of us placing and getting to Regionals. The Unitards are a huge force to be reckoned with. They've won every year for the past two years. They even won their Regionals last year and went to Nationals in Seattle—"

"Even though they placed like forty-eighth?" Mercedes asked sassily, poofing out her hair a little bit.

"I've heard from the principal of Defiance High School that their Glee Club will be taking a break from competition. Something about their director being arrested for drug possession," Sandy said, widening his eyes and looking down guiltily.

"Well, we lost to the Jane Addams Academy when I was a freshman, and if they're coming back this year, we'll need to be better prepared," Hank said.

"I totally agree," Rachel said loudly, getting up out of her seat and walking over to the piano. "That's why I'm proposing that while we're at Sectionals, I take the lead in a solo performance of "What is Love?" from Oliver! The Musical!"

"Oh HELL do the NO," Mercedes argued. "Who nominated you the Queen Bee of this choir?"

"I'm going to have to agree," Hank said. "Solos usually go to the leaders of the club, and seeing as I'm the most experienced and most trained senior member here, I think it might be more beneficial if I take the vocal lead in a solo."

"I'm sure Mr. Ryerson's up for letting you take over the solos when we get to Regionals!" Rachel suggested defensively. "Especially since I think the judges at Sectionals will be able to notice a solo performer who has a few discrepancies with diaghragmic breathing," Rachel said offensively, earning a gasp from Hank and angry glares from the upperclassmen.

"I'm sorry," Sandy said, jerking awake from his seat. "Actually, I agree that Hank should take the solos. He'll guarantee us a place at the Regionals, especially since the Unitards are out. Rachel, you can have a solo next year."

Rachel gasped and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Bienvenidos a la escuela!" Will greeted to his Spanish 1 class.

They stared back at him blank-minded.

"Huh?" asked one of his students.

"Welcome back to school!" Will exclaimed excitedly. "And welcome to Spanish class! We're going to do a lot of fun stuff this year. For your midterms, we're going to bring in Spanish dishes and throw a nice fiesta! So, to kick off the year, I want you to write an essay, in English, about _lo que hiciste el verano pasado_, or 'what you did last summer.' But the end of the year, you'll be able to translate the entire paper, and then write on the back of the paper, in Spanish, what you want to do in the coming summer.

Finn sighed and took out a blank piece of paper and a pencil and began writing away.

_What I Did Last Summer:_

_Me and Quinn went out to watch movies. Me and Puck played a lot of X-Box Live stuff. Me and my mom went driving around a lot so I can practise for my driver's licence test. I almost killed a mail man. _

Finn scratched everything out and took out another paper to write more fluff so he'd actually fill up the whole front page.

"Oh, and make sure your grammar is as best as it is in English, or else the translations might be incorrect when you eventually do translate the paper," Will warned.

* * *

"How was work today, hon?" Will asked to Terri at home.

"Ugh!" Terri grunted. "The moment I walk through the door this morning, I find Howard Bamboo sneezing into a freshly shipped king-set of sheets. His excuse, 'I don't know where the tissue box is.' He's worked in the joint for a month now; you'd think he knew where the bathroom was!"

"That's tough," Will said sympathetically.

"Well, what about you?" Terri asked. "How was the first day of school?"

"Great!" Will said, sipping his beer. "Lots of new kids. They're so excited. My Spanish 4 class has been begging me to take them on a trip to Spain, but I think that's out of the question. Figgins flat out said 'no.'"

"_No!" Figgins exclaimed, as strongly as if he was slamming a gavel. _

"_But it's a great way to immerse themselves into the Spanish culture! And people would be very interested if they got to appreciate the Spanish culture on a more personal level!" Will suggested. _

"_Unless you can come up with the ten thousand dollars you'd need just for air travel, I'm going to have to say no! That cost doesn't even cover enough money for two nights of lodging" Figgins said, tapping away at the calculator. _

_Will sighed, leaning back into his chair._

"Well, it is pretty expensive, Will. We are in a recession after all," Terri said.

"I know. I guess I would just like to go back to Spain for a bit. When I did study abroad in college, I had the semester of my life there, which is why I became a Spanish teacher!" Will exclaimed.

"Even though you barely passed your Spanish major," Terri whispered silently.

"What's that?" Will asked unsuspectingly.

"Oh no, it's just that these plates have so much grime on them and I don't have the time to be scrubbing them down by the millimeter!" Terri covered up.

Will widened his eyes. Terri worked four hours a day, three times a week, and she STILL didn't have time to wash the dishes, while Will spent eight hours a day, five times a week at school? "No luck on the um... results?" Well asked, attempting to change the subject. He was talking about the pregnancy test that Terri had taken a couple of days ago.

"Negative," Terri sighed. "You know... What if we tried to conceive the baby in like, March? That way he or she will be born around Christmas time, and we wouldn't have to spend that much money on presents!"

"That's not fair to the kid, Terri," Will sighed, standing up to kiss her. "What do you say for dinner? Chinese?"

* * *

"Dads, we have a problem," Rachel whispered to Leroy and Hiram.

"What is it, sweetie?" Hiram asked, reading his newspaper.

"Mr. Ryerson refuses to give me a solo at Sectionals! He gave it to Hank Saunders, the senior leader," she fought bitterly.

"Well, this is Hank's last year, he does deserve some spotlight," Leroy said, muting the TV.

"But you don't think that maybe if _I _lead the group with a killer solo at Sectionals to guarantee us a place at Regionals, then Hank will still get to have his spotlight moment _there_?" Rachel asked pleadingly.

"Rachel, you have three more years of high school. You'll get to have solos when you're an upperclassmen!" Leroy said.

Rachel plopped herself onto the couch, crossed her arms, and sulked. "You know what? Maybe this was how it was meant to be. I'll just sit around, wasting my talent, holding in the supernova within me until Mr. Ryerson finally realizes that I'm the key to winning competitions for once. I'm just going to go post a MySpace video!" she exclaimed.


	3. Sectionals

**Summary: I'm a huge defendant for equal lead-vocal distribution, so I'm re-writing most/all of the competition episodes, especially to reconsider the fact that they always seem to rehearse a week before competition. So, let's see how much more drama there was behind the scenes, while Jane Addams Academy and the Haverbrook School of the Deaf are stealing setlists. **

"Tyra Banks; Doctor Who; I have in my hand the New Directions set list for Sectionals in two weeks. This leaves you ample time to rehearse the two new songs that you'll be adding to your set lists," Sue said deceivingly.

"I'm sorry, but I actually go by the title of 'Mister Rumba.' I don't have a ph.D in Education, so I don't go by 'Doctor,'" Mr. Rumba, the Haverbrook choir director said.

Sue merely stared blankly at him, before turning to Ms. Hitchens. "Your girls seem very ready to take first place awards and head off to Regionals to face Vocal Adrenaline," Sue said.

Grace Hitchens looked down, slightly guilty. "Last time we won Sectionals was back in '05. It'd be nice to be able to win again, especially now that the Unitards from Defiance are taking a little reprieve."

"Yes indeed," Sue said. "Alright, so, set lists. As I've already told you, I'm pulling some strings with the show choir board to ensure that you folks pull the first slots, leading to the illusion that New Directions stole your set lists. So, Jane Addams Academy is already set to perform 'Booylicious.' To add to that, we're adding to your set list the song 'Proud Mary.'"

"I like that song," Grace said. "But isn't it a little boring? My girls like to go for the wow factor numbers. Not some predictable classics."

"Exactly, which is why you're going to be performing the number in wheelchairs," Sue said. "A paraplegic was planning to take vocal leads and lead choreography in this competition. However, their rolling is so out of synch, that I think your girls will be able to do much more justice to the number anyway!"

"Alright," Grace said. "What about Mr. Dalton Rumba sitting next to me?" Grace said, poking fun of the fact that she was sitting on the side of Dalton's deaf ear.

"MR. RUMBA!" Sue bellowed.

"WHAT?" Dalton shouted in response, as if shouting to each other was normal.

"Your kids will be adding the phenomenal 'Don't Stop Believing' to your set list. Make sure it's the concluding number of your set, because it's such a crowd pleaser and it could earn you guys the fan favorite edge with the judges!" Sue suggested.

Dalton merely nodded. "That is one of the most downloaded songs ever, so I think we'll get by with the illusion that we merely just had a coincidental idea for song selection."

"Outstanding," Sue said with her devilish grin.

"I thought you said that we'd each be performing two songs," Grace said.

"Which brings me to my next point," Sue continued on. "According to my faithful spies, the New Directions has not decided on their third number, however the count for who sings it is one of the two female divas. I know that one of those subjects, who I shall refer to as Aretha, won't stand for not being the featured soloist, so I have a pretty good idea of what she's going to sing!"

"How can you be so sure of that?" Dalton asked.

"_So, what song are you planning to sing if you do get the solo?" Sue asked Mercedes as they walked together down the hall._

"_Oh, well if Rachel somehow steps down from her soloist throne, I'd love to sing something soulful, powerful, and black. Namely 'And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going.' It's one of those songs that I just can't get out of my head, and I really think that the judges would really appreciate the power of my voice," Mercedes explained._

"So it's decided. As a precaution, you will be taking 'And I'm Telling You,' for your opening number. Break off their confidence with a bang," Sue said ruthlessly.

"I don't intend to break their spirits," Grace retorted.

"Oh, but just think how much this victory will mean to your girls!" Sue said sympathetically. "You've got several seniors in your group. The New Directions are all underclassmen. They'll have plenty of opportunities in later years to win."

Grace nodded and looked at her new set list.

Dalton, on the other hand, was still waiting for word on his additional song. "And what will my kids be doing?"

Sue paused. "I… will get back to you on that later."

And later she would. For the next week, Sue prowled through the halls and stalked all of the New Directions members, just itching to find an inkling of what numbers they would be performing in lieu of their original choices. A week after her initial reporting to the two enemy show choir directors, Sue found her pot of gold.

"_NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IN THE HALLS!" Sue exclaimed, breaking up football player and a volleyball player. "NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU TWO PRESSED TOGETHER LIKE THAT."_

_And then she heard it, 'True colors are beautiful like a rainbow.' _

_Why, Asian #1 had an incredible voice, that's for sure, and the harmonies between them all was so, dare she admit it, sweet! Once their rehearsal was over, Sue cornered Brittany in the parking lot. _

"_Good afternoon, Brittany. Will I be seeing you at Cheerios practice tomorrow?" Sue asked._

"_I think so," Brittany said. _

"_I'm sure you're so excited to be going off to Glee Club Sectionals next week. Speaking of which, what songs are you folks doing?" Sue asked._

_Brittany racked her brains. "I'm not sure if the brownie I just ate gave me brain power or brain no-power, but I think we're doing 'Proud Mary,' 'Don't Stop Believing,' and unless someone comes up with another suggestion, we're doing 'True Colors.' We just finished rehearsing."_

"_Good job, kid," Sue finished. She hopped into her car, flipped open her cell phone, and dialed up Mr. Rumba. As usual, he didn't pick up, so she left a message. "Good afternoon, Mr. Rumba, this is Sue Sylvester from McKinley High. I spoke with you about adding songs to your set list, which I'm sure you and your kids are working avidly on and are making such great progress. Your third number, should you choose to accept, is called 'True Colors.' Your kids will appreciate that, and whatever sign language they choose to do is going to be so charming to the judges that you'll have to take first place!" _

* * *

"Alright, kids!" Emma exclaimed excitedly on the bus to the auditorium. "So do we have our set list pretty much planned out?"

"Yep!" Mercedes exclaimed. "We're gonna open up with me singing 'And I'm Telling You,' which I knocked out of the park yesterday!"

"Alright, and after that?" Emma continued.

"After that we're going to roll everyone's wheelchairs out for 'Proud Mary,'" Artie said. "And that'll be Tina, Mercedes, Matt, and I singing the song."

"Fantastic, and then I'm assuming you're concluding with 'Don't Stop Believing'?" Emma asked. "But um… with Finn gone, who's taking over his part?"

"If I take over the lines, will I get to spend the night with you?" Jacob asked, as he squeezed up against Rachel. She squirmed and squeezed out of the seat and went over to sit with Emma. "I think the lead for this one is going to have to go to Puck. He's the only other suitable option!" she whispered.

"Yup, I totally got all the lines down. 'Street lights, people, hiding just to ride emotion—"

"FIND emotion!" Quinn corrected.

"Sorry," Puck murmured.

"Okay, that's settled," Emma said. "And Mr. Scheu is so sorry again that he can't be here today."

"It's no problem," Mike said silently. "At least we have someone to take us there!"

Emma blushed slightly and looked forward. "Oh lookie! We're here!"

Once the bus parked, Emma escorted the twelve competing members as well as five band members into the premises. Right outside the front entrance to the auditorium was the registration table.

"Good morning," the woman said.

"Good morning! I'm Emma Pillsbury, the temporary director for the New Directions," Emma said.

"Oh, yes, we just got the correction this morning. Best hopes for Mr. Will Scheuster," the woman said. "So, can I just take a count that you have twelve members?" she asked, standing up and running a quick head count. "Yep, twelve members! You're the smallest team we have here!"

"Why don't you kids go inside?" Emma instructed the kids. As everyone entered the lobby, Emma turned back to complete the sign-in.

"Alright, so now we're going to draw your performance slot. The McKinley High group almost always gets the opening slot but it looks like you guys are drawing performance slot three!" the woman said excitedly. "First up is the Jane Addams Academy and the second slot is going to Haverbrook. There will be a fifteen-minute intermission after each performance."

* * *

The New Directions troupe filed into their seats.

"Welcome everyone to the 2009 West Central Sectionals Competition! First off, we would like to introduce our judges! First up is Ms. Donna Landries, state-paid cynic, who is filling in for her boss who could not be with us today."

A grumpy old lady remained stationary in her seat. "KEEP GOING!" she barked.

"Next is the Miss Ohio 5th-Runner-Up of 2006, Ms. Candace Dystra!"

A preppy blonde girl stood up and waved cheerfully to everyone in the audience.

"And finally, he is the infamous news anchor of WOHN News, Rod Remmington!"

Rod stood up, waved to the audience, and gave a couple of winks here and there to a few beautiful women in his vicinity.

"Today we have three performing groups. First up is the Jane Addams Academy!"

Everyone applauded as the girls clad in Bumblebee-colored outfits marched onto the stage. As soon as the music started, Mercedes and Rachel emitted a huge gasp. The girls were performing 'And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going;' Mercedes' solo song entry for the competition. Their lead singer was fierce and belted it out as best as her contralto-type voice could muster. It was clearly already a fan favorite.

"Um… I think you can do it better," Rachel said to Mercedes.

"The judges will think I stole it," Mercedes whispered.

Predictably, the Jane Adams Girls brought in several extra dancers and started their 'Bootylicious' song, which was even more fine-tuned and spot-on than the New Directions had remembered it from their scrimmage.

And finally, their third and final song. All of the girls disappeared from the stage for about ten seconds, and then over a dozen of them emerged in wheelchairs.

"Oh, please no," Tina cried.

Sure enough, the girls were jiggling and bouncing to the song 'Proud Mary.'

"This is sabotage!" Artie exclaimed.

"That's two of our numbers stolen!" Puck exclaimed. "Even I gotta admit that this is a heinous crime!"

As the audience began cheering hard for the Jane Addams girls, who were rolling themselves off backstage, the New Directions members sat there with stunned and vacant expressions. During the intermission, they all retreated to the lobby while Emma dialed up Will to explain the emergency situation. It wasn't long before everyone was shuffling back inside the auditorium to tune in for the next performance. While everyone filed into their seats, New Directions attempted to keep planning two new songs.

"Okay guys, it's okay!" Emma said. "I'm sure you guys have some backup songs to use?"

"I have my ballad, but—" Mercedes whispered.

"Now we're down a group number!" Mike exclaimed.

"We can always do True Colors," Quinn said. "But there's no wow factor in the song except for Tina's vocals, and Puck was supposed to be singing some lines in there as well."

The announcer continued over the P.A. system. "And now, our second group is from the Haverbrook School for the Deaf!"

The kids filed on stage and began singing 'Imagine,' which the New Directions kids had the pleasure of learning the sign language to in their scrimmage. Once that number was finished, many of the audience members, some holding wet tissues, gave the kids a standing ovation. Their second number, 'True Colors' wasn't any less stellar.

"There goes that backup plan, Quinn," Jacob teased.

"Fine, we'll just do 'Somebody to Love,' Quinn exclaimed. "And if not that, then we're doing 'Last Name.' We're not giving up on this!"

"That's right," Rachel grumbled.

And of course, there went the kids singing 'Don't Stop Believing.'

* * *

The whole fiasco was being worked out. Emma called up Mr. Scheuster to explain the corrected scenario. Finn had since returned and had Matt, Mike, Brittany, and Santana choreographing the group for their new group number, 'You Can't Always Get What You Want.' Finn and Rachel took the lead vocals. Quinn's suggestion of doing 'Somebody to Love' for their group number was met with high appeal, though Rachel and Finn offered to back up off the lead vocals to allow others to shine. That left Tina and Puck stepping up for the leads, and Mercedes delivering the final belt, and Artie pitching in on a few other lines.

Finally, their fifteen-minute intermission was up and they all lined up backstage. The plan was that while Rachel was singing her solo to 'Don't Rain on My Parade,' the rest of the group would continue their stage blocking for the group number until it was their time to ascend the stage.

Song: "Don't Rain on My Parade" from 'Funny Girl'

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!

Song: 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by The Rolling Stones

All: _You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime you'll find  
You get what you need  
You get what you need_

Finn: _I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
Oh I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was a footloose man_

All: _No, you can't always get what you want (Finn_: _Oh no no you can't)  
You can't always get what you want (Finn_: _What you want)  
You can't always get what you want (Finn_: _You can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need  
You get what you need_

Rachel: _And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"  
Sing it to me now..._

All: _You can't always get what you want (Rachel_: _No no you can't)  
You can't always get what you want (Rachel: No no)  
You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find (Finn: If you try sometimes)  
You get what you need  
_Rachel: _You get what you need  
Oh Yeah (Vocals)_

All: _You can't always get what you want (Finn and Rachel_: _You can't always get what you want)  
You can't always get what you want (Rachel_: _Oohh)  
You can't always get what you want (Finn_: _Can't always get what you want)  
_Rachel: _But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need_

All: _You can't always get what you want (Finn_: _No no no no no)  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need  
You get what you need (You can't always get what you want)_

_You get what you need_

Song: "Somebody to Love" by Queen

Puck and All: _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_ (Quinn: Oooh)_  
_Quinn: _Each morning I get up I die a little__  
__Can barely stand on my feet__  
_Puck: _Take a look in the mirror and cry__  
__Lord what you're doing to me__  
_Quinn: _I have spent all my years in believing you__  
__But I just can't get no relief, Lord!__  
_Puck: _Somebody,_ somebody  
Puck and Quinn: Can_ anybody find me (Puck: somebody to love?__

Artie_: I work hard every day of my life __(He works hard)__  
_Artie and Mercedes: _I work till I ache my bones__  
_Artie: _At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -__  
_Mercedes: _I get down on my knees__  
__And I start to pray__  
__Till the tears run down from my eyes__  
__Lord - (Artie: somebody) - (Artie and Mercedes: somebody)__  
_Both: _Can anybody find me – (Mercedes: somebody to love?__)_

Artie: _Everyday - I try and I try and I try -__  
_Quinn: _But everybody wants to put me down__  
__They say I'm goin'_ crazy  
Artie: They_ say I got a lot of water in my brain__  
__Got no common sense__  
__I got nobody left to believe__  
__Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

Puck: _Oh Lord__  
__Somebody - somebody__  
_Puck and Quinn: _Can anybody find me (Quinn: somebody to love?)_

Puck: _Got no feel, I got no rhythm__  
__I just keep losing my beat__  
_Quinn: _I'm ok, I'm alright__  
__Ain't gonna face no defeat__  
_Both: _I just gotta get out of this prison cell__  
__Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

Both: _Find me somebody to love__  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

__With Mercedes belting out the final note, and the four vocal leaders echoing the 'somebody to love' line over dozen times, the audience was on their feet, clapping as loud as their hands could muster. Whistles blew all throughout the auditorium, and the New Directions members, panting through their genuine grins, took one bow in unison and retreated off stage.

* * *

"I mean if I had to pick a group that I hated the LEAST," Donna barked from her seat, "it would be those New Directions. I don't even care how choppy their choreography was, because at least it wasn't an ear sore to listen to, and an eye sore to look at."

"Well I think our decision is unanimous that the New Directions should win this," Candace said.

"Well the rule is that if the first place group drops out of the Regional competition, the first runner-up team will take their place. So I'm casting my second place vote for the Jane Addams Academy," Rod said.

"I agree," Candace continued. "I actually think that they'd handle the competition at Regionals even better than the New Directions, but I think that in this particular competition, they didn't totally win me over."

"I cannot believe my ears right now," Donna screeched. "If you allow those Jane Addams delinquents to take the second place trophy and run back home to get special treatment, I can't even begin to fathom how awful their town would be with those monsters on the lose, feeling like they won something! I'm giving Haverbrook my second place vote. At least THEY will take away the most pride and earned glory for winning."

"Well, unfortunately for you, Donna, we overrule you, so it looks as if Jane Addams is getting second place after all," Rod said.

Donna growled and got up out of her seat. As soon as she reached for the door, the Jane Addams director stood there, accompanied by the New Directions kids. Donna sighed in disgust, especially when Candace forced herself out of the door before her.

"You guys were so much fun to watch, you should be very proud!" Candace fawned over the New Directions kids.

"Get me the hell out of HERE!" Donna exclaimed, forcing herself through everyone and walking out of the hall. That was an afternoon _very _well-spent. NOT.

After the judges' deliberation and Ms. Hitchens' personal apology to the New Directions, it was time for the awards. Emma and the kids ascended the stage and took the position at the far right of the stage.

"Everyone here did a stellar job tonight," the announcer said. "And now, we have the results! In third place… the Haverbrook School for the Deaf!"

The kids from that school looked pretty pleased with themselves. After all, not everything was about winning. It was about having fun and expressing themselves.

However, to New Directions, this was the scary part. Now there was a 50-50 chance that the winner was going to be them, or the Jane Addams delinquents who stole their set list.

"And now, in first place, and the group that will be advancing to the Regional Competition… From MCKINLEY HIGH IN LIMA, OHIO, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Just from the sound of "McKinley," the New Directions leaped into the air (except for Artie of course) and screamed with joy while Emma went forward to graciously accept the first place trophy. The Jane Addams girls looked violent indeed, but Ms. Hitchens applauded genuinely ecstatically and led her girls off stage.

* * *

**And here commences the part where they all go home and sing 'My Life Would Suck Without You.'**


	4. Post-Regionals Life Without Glee

**Let's push back all of the last nine episodes of Season 2 so that they end on April 6. According to Kendra, Beth was due to be born around Spring Break, so let's leave it at that. After the debacle at Regionals, everyone from New Directions returned from their Spring Break on Monday, May 3****rd****, 2010. **

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie arrived in the Glee Club classroom like they usually would do.

"So, how was everyone's Spring Break?" Mercedes asked casually.

"Well after I got over the pain of losing at Regionals and being told by Mr. Scheu, Figgins, and Sue that we were done with, my dads and I threw an impromptu performance for the neighborhood to raise money for one of our neighbors who's in treatment for cancer," Rachel said.

"Well I had nothing better to do all break than doing the accounting for my dad's tire shop," Kurt said with a sigh. "I sunk to an all-time low that I started designing tire rim cozies for some vehicles in the junk yard."

"I've been too upset about Glee Club ending that I just stayed in my room and watched 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' all Spring Break," Tina said gloomily.

"Oh my gosh, did Adrian seriously get pregnant?" Kurt asked with gossip tone.

"Don't spoil it!" Artie exclaimed.

"Well that's what she gets for doing it out of spite," Rachel teased.

"And we all know how that ends up," Tina said. "Season 3 is going to be so predictable now."

"Well my brother came home from college, so that's pretty much the only highlight of my Spring Break," Mercedes said, sitting herself down in her usual seat in the back row.

"Looks like we all had pitiful Spring Breaks," Artie summarized. "I mean, all I did was watching movies every weekend."

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Mr. Scheuster asked, stepping out of his office.

"We're just here for Glee!" Kurt said kindly.

"Oh guys, I'm sorry but we're not allowed do use this room anymore," Will said sorrowfully. It was obvious to see that the disbanding of Glee Club hit him very hard as well. "I've actually just been cleaning everything out, since the office is only for whoever utilizes this room, and unfortunately this is now the Cheerios' trophy room."

The five kids looked down sadly.

"You guys are always welcome to the Spanish room if you ever want to talk and hang out outside of class time," Will said.

"Thanks Mr. Scheu, but it's just not the same," Artie said, wheeling himself out of the choir room first, closely followed by the other four.

Tina exited the room last. While the other four went their own separate ways down the hall, she looked back in the choir room and sighed. "It felt nice to actually have friends for once," she whispered, before shutting the door silently and walking over to her locker.

* * *

"HUDSON! BENCH! RUTHERFORD, YOU'RE IN!" Ken barked from the sidelines as he continued to eat his foot-long Subway sandwich.

Finn wiped the sweat off of his forehead and traded places with Matt.

The loss at Regionals hit everyone hard. Finn, having taken the leads for all three songs, felt like he could have done more for everyone. Puck had been in a violent rage ever since they got back, and Figgins said that he would have to stay on the bench all week until he calmed things over. The only thing that brought him happiness was picturing Beth being born, and even then she was out of his life. She was with that hot Vocal Adrenaline coach now, Shelby Corcoran.

Speaking of which, he and Finn were still working at Sheetz n Things trying to pay for all the tires that they popped.

"_This is the wrong thread count, Jew-Hawk!" Sandy yelled at Puck, who had just sold Sandy two pink towels. _

"_So what do you want?" Puck asked blankly._

"_What I want is someone who knows how to give me a proper thread count! And this is cotton candy pink! I needed bubble gum pink!" Sandy raged._

"_Come right here, sir, I think I can get you what you need!" Terri said brightly, leading him over to the next aisle over. "Can't you both do anything right?" she whispered to Finn in passing. _

"_Dude, seeing Mr. Ryerson just keeps reminding me of our loss," Finn said sadly._

"_Dude, I know," Puck complained. "Third place might sound impressive to some people. But not when it's third out of three."_

"_Don't remind me," Finn sighed, throwing four new blanket shipments onto the rack._

Back in the basketball game, Matt raked in three more goals in the next five minutes, keeping their opponents at bay for a decent amount of time. The score was now at a one-point difference, with McKinley in the lead thanks to Matt.

"TIME-OUT!" Ken shouted, putting the remaining two inches of his sandwich down and speaking to the entire team. "We've got thirty seconds left. Puckerman, sub in for Adams. Matt, you get one more goal in, and we win this, and we'll be third place in the district championships."

"Ugh, don't say 'third,' please," Finn groaned.

"I don't give a damn about what place you got at your Glee Club competition," Ken hissed. "Scheuster's kids are over and done with. You're on _my _team now, so either you commit to this or you are off the team entirely."

"Fine," Finn said, getting up off his seat. "It's not like I've ever even wanted to be here anyway," he said, storming out of the gym.

"I got this, coach," Matt said, ceasing the ball and leading the team onto the court. Within the last twenty seconds of the game, Matt dashed around the court, weaving like a ninja through the mass of both enemies and allies, before arriving at the opposite end of the goal and tossing it into the hoop. SCORE!

You would think that everyone would be cheering, right? Because Matt sure was. Truth was that Matt scored on the wrong end of the field.

"Dude," said one of the juniors on the team. "I know you're only a freshman and all, but even my three-year-old nephew knows which side of the court to run to."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Ken barked to Matt. The depressed coach even made the abnormal effort to get out of his seat and march onto the court himself for this confrontation.

"I was just confused and—"

"Oh, CONFUSED, were you?" Ken growled. "That's exactly what Scheuster's messed up group of misfits does to your mind. _Confuses _it!"

"Glee Club's got nothin' to do with that!" Matt protested, tossing the ball behind him and running to the showers.

* * *

"You would think that guys like us would get along fine without Glee but things are so different," Matt said to Mike as they ate lunch together in the cafeteria, along with Finn and Puck.

"True that," Mike said sorrowfully. "I never noticed how Glee Club actually helped me to focus."

"It wasn't that for me," Puck said. "But these past few weeks just go on and on and on because I have nothing to look forward to after school. Basketball doesn't count."

"Well thank God that was the last game of the season," Finn said. "And I will not be joining that team next year."

"Neither will I," Puck said. "But we have to have something to do in the spring semester," Puck said. "I might as well just join the wrestling team, since that's the only other thing I'm good at."

"Not for me," Finn said. "If I'm so bored in the second semester I'll probably have to do something that nerds do, like join a club. Like… Spanish Club. Or Community Service Club."

"Sounds boring, man," Matt sighed. "I'd join baseball but I only really like football. And Glee Club, I guess."

"My parents think that I'm not doing enough extra-curriculars. I mean, I take all the Honors Classes. English, US History, Biology, Algebra 2. I have straight A's in everything. I'm in the National Honor Society, I do community service, and all that," Mike said.

"And what's wrong with all that? I don't think I could even stand to do half of that!" Matt said.

"Well they want me to do Pre-Law or Pre-Med when I'm doing undergraduate in college, so they think they might want to see me joining a club for mock court trials or joining Health Occupations Students of America," Mike said, playing around with his broccoli. "I suppose I can, but that's just asking for a lot."

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" Santana asked as she led the Unholy Trinity to a lunch table.

"Why aren't you sitting with your usual group of Cheerios?" Puck asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn asked nastily. She and Finn sat on opposite sides and opposite ends of the table from each other. "Ever since we lost at Regionals, we're even more unacceptable in the Cheerios' domain than ever before. And on top of me giving birth, no one wants to be around me."

"I was pretty sure that maybe if I scribbled a '#1' onto our last place trophy, maybe people would believe us," Brittany said.

"This is ridiculous," Santana said. "I mean, Glee Club is over now anyway. Don't get me wrong, I miss it. But can't we all just go back to who we used to be? Top of the jock pyramid?"

Down from the demoted jocks' table sat the ultimate losers: Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina.

"This is so embarrassing," Mercedes said. "No one even seems to be able to physically SEE us anymore!"

"Common sense. The dork club of the school loses to two other dork clubs, making us the dorkiest of the dorks," Artie explained. "It's like we don't even deserve to be anything more than invisible."

"I even tried to change my outfit look hoping that someone would look at me just to proclaim or bash my new fashion sense, but no such luck," Kurt said, sipping his water with his pinky raised.

"I have a hard time doing that," Tina said, referring to the raised pinky, and trying to imitate it herself.

"Okay, can we stop with all of this?" Rachel asked in outrage. "We're the original five members of the Glee Club! The original five people who joined that club trying to seek refuge from the torture of our peers. We can't just sit by and take all this ignorance."

"Agreed," Kurt said. "I hate it when I'm walking around the halls on my own and I see all these cliques of twenty-plus people."

_Kurt walked through the hallway. It was just an ordinary old walk, but it felt different not having anyone in his company. This was a different feeling, and not a good one. He looked to his left and saw ten Cheerios gallivanting off to their Biology class together. He looked to his right and saw eight football players walking like kings off to their English class. He looked forward and even saw six members of the Art Club skipping into the art room. Did they all have their eyes on Kurt? Was everyone absorbing the fact that he was the only one on this floor headed to class by himself? Or was it just Kurt?_

"It just feels like they all have their eyes on you," Tina whined. "I feel like a teacher's about to come up to me and tell me I need to go to friendship counseling. If that didn't work in elementary school, then that most certainly won't work now!"

"Exactly," Rachel said. "I'm tired of this. We need to do something to feel as good as we felt last quarter!"

"Suggestions?" Mercedes asked. "Mr. Scheuster, Coach Sue, and Principal Figgins made it very clear: we can't have Glee Club anymore."

"Well would a self-motivated performance work?" Artie asked.

"And what would you suggest by that?" Kurt inquired.

"I don't know," Artie said with a shrug. "But I just figured that with all this music still trapped inside us waiting to be belted out, it's only fair to—"

"IDEAS!" Rachel exclaimed. "They just keep coming in. You guys, all we have to do is find a way to perform some sort of concert."

"We could make it an incentive to fundraise for the Glee Club ourselves," Tina said, tipping her chair back and falling on the floor.

An action like that would earn everyone's laughter, but they were such losers that no one even noticed. Well, except for the Astronomy teacher and Badminton coach, Brenda Castle. She was cackling hysterically. "Geez, goth girl, you're clumsy! I thought Japanese people were supposed to have good balance, what with all that Taichi you do!"

Mercedes and Kurt helped Tina back onto her feet. "That was so offensively racist on so many levels," she scowled.


	5. Mission Established

_Tuesday, May 11, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Life without those Glee kids prancing through the hallways singing show tunes about being happy or whatever has been enlightening! At last, I can walk through the halls focusing not on those irritating voice boxes and rather on the misfits at this school who defy our simple dress code expectations. _

_However, my destruction of the Glee Club hasn't had the effect that I had originally planned. _

_See, I was spying on the Glee kids' last tribute to Spongehair Squarechin. They sang 'To Sir With Love.' And you know, it shook me. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I cried. Those kids looked so sad. I know full well how sad it is to bid goodbye to a teacher you loved. For me, it was my high school cheerleading coach. We had just gotten back from our Regionals and she announced that, due to her daughter's medical condition, she would no longer be coaching our squad. I was heartbroken. She was the mother I never had, and to this very day, I still wish I had her present in my life._

_So diary, what am I supposed to do? I spent the entire first semester and the first quarter of the second semester bringing this club down. Now am I supposed to rebuild it up again? I thought that maybe if I ruined their team, maybe my trinity of Cheerios would come back to me. But, no such luck. I do still have Lady, Santana, and Brittany, but their focus has just been shattered. I'm still stuck with my squad of sloppy freakshow babies. At least I still have Becky. _

_The year is almost over and yes, I am thrilled about my new trophy room. At last, my maid can walk through my home hallway and not knock down a hundred trophies. But I feel so guilty about crushing these kids' dreams. _

_~ Sue Sylvester_

Sue closed her diary and looked outside her window. Her three prized Cheerios stood at their lockers, conversing about whatever it is they have to live for these days. She got up out of her seat and went outside, and to her dismay, the three Cheerios walked away. How could this happen? Was her destruction of the Glee Club really that psychologically damaging to those three unholy gems?

* * *

"The year is almost over and we simply MUST take action on this!" Rachel exclaimed to her four friends.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Tina stammered.

"First order of business is just to get closer to Mr. Scheu again," Kurt reasoned. "We need him if this plan is going to go through."

"And I think every loophole has been sealed. We can throw a school concert with no expenditures to Figgins, and charge for admission," Artie began.

"Yeah, but no one's going to come to that except our families," Mercedes said.

"Well we always have mall concerts. I talked to the band and everyone is in," Artie said.

"Well you know who goes to the mall," Kurt said. "The jocks."

"Yeah, I totally make it a point to always avoid the mall. I just feel like everyone's going to judge me about what stores I go into, and how I have my parents with me instead of friends," Tina said.

"Well anything! A street hit-and-run concert?" Artie suggested.

"Okay, I think the only failsafe place to perform is a nursing home," Kurt said.

"I agree," Mercedes said. "They're pretty much the only people who would never taunt us!"

"Then it's settled!" Rachel exclaimed. "Mission Nursing Home Performance is a go!"

* * *

Will sat at his desk grading papers. So this was the life that he was stuck with now. Teaching Spanish by day, and trying to get through life on his own by night.

"Hi Mr. Scheuster!" Rachel exclaimed, wheeling Artie into the room, and being closely followed by Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes.

"Hi guys!" Will exclaimed happily, shuffling the papers aside and standing up to hug each of his students.

"Have you missed us?" Kurt asked.

"I sure have!" Will exclaimed. "I mean, I see Finn, Mike, Puck, Artie, Matt and Santana a lot since I have them in my classes but you guys! How've you all been?"

"Great!" they all said. It was kind of obvious that they wanted to say something.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about a little performance gig," Artie said.

"Guys," Will warned. "I'm sorry but if you're going to perform anything, it can't be as a Glee Club."

"But there's the loophole!" Kurt exclaimed. "What if we did it as members of the community service club? Our school's Interact Club is totally defunct!"

"And to boost some activity, we thought that we could do a little performance at a nursing home," Mercedes said.

"We ruled out the school, malls, and streets because of teen bullying," Artie said factually.

Will looked down at his papers. "I don't know, guys. This just sounds really complicated and I'm not sure that Figgins will go for that."

The five kids looked down sadly.

"I'm all for you guys performing, but maybe we should put some more though to this; together," Will suggested.

"It's okay," Kurt replied. "Maybe we do need to think this over."

* * *

Matt was at his locker, tossing his basketball jersey into the trash bin, and organizing his books for the next two classes.

"Hey, Matt!" Kurt said, as Matt closed his locker.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Matt said casually, placing his math and science books into his bag. "What's up?"

"We'd like to talk to you about interest in a performing gig," Artie said, wheeling up on the other side of Matt.

"And where would this be?" Matt asked. "Because you know, obviously I'm not in if it's anything school-related."

"We've thought about that," Mercedes said, who was now present at Kurt's side. "So, we're going to do it at a nursing home."

"You think old people will be up for a little R&B?" Matt asked.

"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed, now standing behind Artie with Tina at her side. "We feel that your voice has been so overshadowed in the Glee Club that we'd like to offer you a solo as our opening number."

"Kurt's going to be the closing number unless anyone disagrees," Tina pointed out.

"Yes, I thought I'd end things on a soothing and gentle note," Kurt mused.

Matt hesitated for a moment. "Well, I have nothing better to do for the rest of the year, so I'm in!"

"YES!" Rachel exclaimed. "Now that makes six of us. Do you think anyone else would be interested?"

"I'm sure we could get the rest of the guys in," Matt said. "I mean, we all miss Glee Club."

"What's this?" Santana asked, passing by. "No one ever let me know about this Glee congregation."

"Oh, we were just planning to do a performance at a nursing home," Mercedes said.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked. "QUINN! Get over here!" she called.

"What is it now?" Quinn asked.

"Nursing home gig. You in?" Santana asked.

"Sure; I'd love to!" Quinn said. "Problem is… how are we getting there?"

"Transportation is up to us," Kurt said. "Unfortunately, this doesn't constitute as a school-sponsored activity, but our alibi for intent is that we're doing it for Interact Club."

"But we're not members," Santana said.

"I am!" Quinn replied. "So are Tina, Mike and Artie."

"So the four of you are in, and we can all be accomplices?" Kurt suggested.

"Precisely," Quinn said with a gracious smile. "We'll let Brittany know about this."

"Alright, that's nine of us," Tina said. "Matt, can you get the three other guys in on this?"

"Sure thing!" Matt said, heading down the hall.

Later in the day, the four boys stood together in the lunch line. Matt had just explained the gig to them.

"I don't know, dude, it seems like our flavor in music isn't going to be appealing to them," Mike said.

"Well I could go for it," Puck said. "I got in trouble with the police for underage drinking so maybe a little community service would look good on my next background check."

"Not to mention it looks good on your college applications," Mike pointed out.

"Well I guess we're in, but whatever songs we sing need to be sort of… calm and discreet," Finn said.

And with that, Matt reported back to the five original members.

"They're in," Matt said.

"Perfect," Kurt said mischievously. "Now we can tell Mr. Scheu that we're all in for the gig!"

"Problem, guys," Rachel said, walking with Mercedes towards them. "Tina and Artie just talked to the adviser of the Interact Club and she said that she can book the gig for us, but she won't chaperone."

"So you're saying that we need a chaperone?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Well, we can see if Mr. Scheuster is interested in THAT," Kurt pointed out.

"Later though," Rachel said. "We have to get to Homeroom. Ms. Pillsbury is going to be going over registration for next year."

* * *

"Good afternoon, class!" Emma exclaimed to the class at large. All of the sophomores sat in the room.

"Good afternoon," they all responded bleakly.

"So, we're going to be going over course registration for the next year. Now, remember that you only have two years before graduating, and you need to start planning your schedules around something that you really want to do career-wise," Emma explained. "So, first example, what do you want to do, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel grinned. "Well, I plan to enroll in a very prestigious college for musical theater in New York."

"Outstanding," Emma said. "Now it's okay if you don't know what you want to do yet. One way to overcome that is to start taking classes that you're interested in. Maybe you just like those classes or maybe you're curious and want to expand your horizons."

"Um, question!" Mike exclaimed, raising his hand. "Apart from the four required classes, that leaves three open classes. What can we fill that with?"

"You can take pathway courses, languages, and other such electives," Emma said. "So what are you interested in taking?"

"My parents want me to take classes in medical or law focus, and I really wanted to take Spanish 2," Mike said.

"Alright! Well just look through your course catalog to see what classes you can take for that focus," Emma said. "Anyone else have questions?"

"I'll be taking French 3 next year and I want to take Chorus 1 and Theater 1, and both are only .5 credit classes. So does that leave me with one more?" Kurt asked. "If so, I want Home Economics."

"Yeah, you can take all four of those," Emma said. "Now also remember that in your junior year, you will start taking the SAT tests, so prepare yourselves for that. I do SAT Prep classes every other Friday evening until 4:30 PM!"

"Ugh, and who wants to sign up for that?" Puck joked in the back of the room, gaining laughter from Finn and Mike, and even a handful of football players and Cheerios.

"Well, if you guys have any other questions, please feel free to visit me in my office," Emma said.

The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, I guess we can start planning this performance," Mercedes suggested as she walked with Rachel to their next class.

"Precisely," Rachel said. "Repertoires must be built, and rehearsals must commence."

"And it would have to happen before Coach Sylvester takes the Cheerios off to Internationals, or whatever," Mercedes added.

"Yes. When that happens we'll be four down of our original number, and we can't have that!" Rachel said with a pointed finger.

"Actually, three down," Mercedes said. "Quinn's not on the Cheerios anymore, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Rachel thought. "Well either way. We now have four weeks left until the end of the school year, which means we have to get this done quickly, especially if we have any hope in showing Figgins that we all remain committed and ready to revive the Glee Club next school year."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Just as Mercedes said that, Finn and Rachel shared an awkward period of eye contact with each other as they passed down the halls. "And what was that all about?" Mercedes asked.

"Did I tell you what happened at Regionals?" she asked. Mercedes shook her head. "Before we went on for our duet, he said he loved me."

Mercedes beamed and gasped. "Girl! Why isn't anything official yet!"

"It's the loss at Regionals!" Rachel defended. "It really shook all of us. I guess he thinks that he disappointed me, or what if it's vice versa? What if losing messes with his mind and he thinks that it's the end of the world and he doesn't deserve ANYTHING? What if—"

"Shh!" Mercedes urged. "Don't worry about it. I don't know Finn too well, but it is my understanding that he will put his mind to anything he wants. You two will be together by summer's end."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Four more 'episodes' will commence. In Lima, Ohio, we'll see the nursing home performance, as well as seeing foreshadows to Finn and Rachel finally getting together, a small glimpse into future characters, Hank Saunders' graduation, and a little bit more! **


	6. The Nursing Home Failure

Several cars headed in the direction of the Lima Retirement Home.

"Our repertoire will be pretty short today," Rachel said in her dads's car. "It'll be sort of like a hit-and-run performance gig. We'll just hop in there, sing three numbers with the kids, and one number with Mr. Scheu, and then we'll be right out. We'll be done within forty-five minutes."

"Well make sure you note this down!" Hiram said. "Maybe get a little recommendation letter from one of the supervisors here. It'll look good on your college applications!"

"I know you think it's a little early to be thinking about that," Leroy said. "But, the sooner, the better, sweetie," he said.

"Well don't you think it's already sort of enough?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I did tap dance teaching, Human Society dog-walking, and I'm going to that camp for adopted teens this summer!"

"You'll never be too short on honors and achievements, dear," Leroy reminded.

In the car directly behind them, Burt was driving Kurt.

"It's going to be marvelous, especially since I'm going to be doing the closing number!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"What's that? Like scoring the final touch-down at a football game?" Burt asked.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed; glad that his father knew how important the honor of doing the closer number was.

Right behind them, Finn was driving while Carol sat in the passenger seat.

"You're doing really great, honey," she commended to Finn, referring to his skill of being a licensed driver.

"Thanks, mom!" Finn said. "We'll be there in like two minutes. Everyone says that we should be in and out in about forty-five minutes, so you have time to go shopping and come back for me, right?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" Carol exclaimed. "So wait, we need lettuce, grilled chicken, salad dressing, some chips, sodas... Did you need anymore tighty-whities?"

"MOM!" Finn exclaimed, as if someone was in the car with them. Out of embarrassment, Finn nearly swerved the car into the other lane.

Now, trailing the Hudsons came Mike, being driven by his father.

"I just don't want you to be wasting time on this project," his dad said.

"But you were the one telling me to do more community service!" Mike forced defensively. "You said that it would look great on my college applications and resumes?"

"Well, yes, but I thought you meant doing something a little more productive than singing in a retirement home," his father replied. "And you know, I really want you to do some sort of internship this coming school year."

"Why?" Mike asked pleadingly.

"Because you still seem unsure about what career path you're taking. Doctor? Lawyer? If you intern for two weeks at both businesses, then you'll be able to narrow it down to which one you're going to college for," his father explained. "And you need to be sure. We can't spend thousands of thousands of dollars sending you to medical school, only to find that you're more interested in law."

"What if I don't want to be either of those?" Mike asked.

"What? Do you mean you want to be a businessman? Information and Technology workers make pretty good money as well…" his father considered. Of course; no mention of the perks of being a professional dancer. To Mr. Chang, there was no perks in becoming a professional in any art form, except in becoming an actor or a singer. But even then, that wasn't the type of thing for Mike; was it?

And right behind them came Judy and Quinn Fabray.

"You'll have a lot of fun here," Judy said excitedly. "I talked to some people at church, and they said that they'd totally want to sing here as well. Do you think you might want to lead the youth group here in a few weeks?"

"Well, we'll see how it goes today," Quinn said, reclining steeply in the passenger seat.

"Well, here's hoping that all goes well. Goodness knows, the kids at church need more service opportunities. There's not much to do in Lima," Judy said, looking left and right as she drove down the highway. "Oh! Here we are!"

The Fabrays pulled into the parking lot, and stationed their car right next to the Lopezes.

"Hi Quinn!" Santana exclaimed, hopping out of the car and hugging Quinn.

"How do you do?" Judy asked to Santana's grandmother. "I'm Judy Fabray; Quinn's mom."

"I'm Alma Lopez," Alma replied sternly, though nevertheless giving a proper ladylike greeting to Judy. "It's nice that they're getting out; doing some good in the community. That cheerleading squad that they invest so much time in, it doesn't do much for their character."

"Oh yes, this is such a great project," Judy said. "Quinn, I'll pick you up in about an hour, okay?"

"Thanks, mom!" Quinn exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Will exclaimed, entering the facility and embracing all of his students. Yes, everyone had shown up and all were very punctual. Well, except Puck, who ran in literally ten seconds behind Mr. Scheuster. "Alright, are we ready to go in?"

"Yes we are!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly. "Though it already seems like a tough crowd."

"Yeah," Artie said. "A bunch of them walked by and looked at us as if we were street hooligans!"

"Wait, what planet are hooligans from?" Brittany asked.

"Well, after this performance, they won't think you're anything but sweet little angels," Will commented. "Alright, let's kick this off!"

* * *

"Welcome everyone!" announced one of the employees of the nursing home. "Today, we're very pleased to announce a special performance by the kids of the McKinley High School Interact Club!"

"Nice alias," Puck whispered to everyone, who giggled.

Will ascended the podium. "Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for inviting us to be here today."

"NO ONE INVITED YOU!" screeched one elderly woman from her wheelchair.

Will grimaced slightly, but continued. "So I am actually the Spanish teacher here, but I've coached these kids all year long for our Glee Club, and we're just itching to bring to you our many vocal varieties and skill. So, without further ado, I give you, the NEW DIR—I mean, Interact Club," Will choked. Technically, the Glee Club couldn't perform together, as they were defunct. If anyone asked, this was a coincidental occurrence of attendance that everyone who showed up were from the Glee Club.

Matt ascended the stage first, backed up by his best buddies. "So, this song goes out to all of you wonderful mothers out there in the crowd!"

**Song: "A Song for Mama" by Boys II Men**

_You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_There isn't anything_  
_Or anyone that I can be_  
_And it just wouldn't feel right_  
_If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me to love and care for me_  
_When skies were grey_  
_Whenever I was down_  
_You were always there to comfort me_  
_And no one else can be what you have been to me_  
_You'll always be you always will be the girl_  
_In my life for all times_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Mama, mama you know I love you_  
_Oh you know I love you_  
_Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like_  
_Tears from the stars_  
_Mama, I just want you to know_  
_Lovin' you is like food to my soul_

_You're always down for me_  
_Have always been around for me even when I was bad_  
_You showed me right from my wrong_  
_Yes you did_

_And you took up for me_  
_When everyone was downin' me_  
_You always did understand_  
_You gave me strength to go on_

_There were so many times_  
_Looking back when I was so afraid_  
_And then you come to me_  
_And say to me I can face anything_  
_And no one else can do_  
_What you have done for me_  
_You'll always be_  
_You will always be the girl in my life, ooh oh_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Mama, mama, you know I love you_  
_Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars_  
_Mama I just want you to know your love is like food to my soul_  
_Never gonna go a day without you_  
_Fills me up just thinking about you_  
_I'll never go a day without my mama_

There was no applause. At all. Apart from the fellow New Directions members in the back. In the audience, whispers ran rampant.

"Was he trying to hit on us?" "What was up with all that winking?" "Totally inappropriate!" "That was just plain offensive."

A set of dentures flew into Matt's face. He gasped and tossed it back onto the ground.

"Dude, are you alright?" Puck asked.

"Yeah…" Matt said nervously. "The poor guy must've just had hiccups or something."

The girls joined the boys on stage for their next number.

**Song: "Do You Believe in Magic" **

Matt: _Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger bout rock and roll_

Kurt: _If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind_

Tina: _If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning till there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

Quinn: _Yeah, do you believe in magic  
Yeah, believe in magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohh, talking 'bout magic_

Kurt: _Do you believe do you believe do you believe in magic  
_Matt: _Do you believe like I believe do you believe, believer  
_Quinn: _Do you believe like I believe do you believe in magic_

There was a little bit more applause this time, but most of the audience still didn't look swayed at all. There were still whispers and murmurs dashing about the room.

"Magic? Of the devil?" "Get them out of here!" "Is that a boy or a girl?" "Why is that black kid still up there! I feel like he's going to grab out a pistol and kill us!" "BOO!"

The kids were starting to panic.

"Mr. Scheu, I don't think we can go on like this," Mike said.

"Don't worry, guys," Will said. "Just let Kurt and I finish our numbers and then maybe we can get out of here. This doesn't seem to be working."

"If you want me to go give those old people a pat on the back, I'm sure my weakest pat will knock 'em out for the next ten minutes!" Puck said angrily.

"Puck!" Mercedes gasped in an appalled tone. However, Mr. Scheu was already ascending the stage and planting himself in front of the microphone.

"Hey everyone!" Will exclaimed. "So I was just browsing through my record collection a few weeks ago. Yes, I still have a record player. Well, my parents do, at least," Will said with a chuckle. Still, no one acknowledges the comedy. "So, I hope you enjoy one of my favorite classics by Frank Sinatra."

**Song: "Young At Heart" by Frank Sinatra**

_Fairy tales can come true, it can happen to you  
If you're young at heart.  
For it's hard, you will find, to be narrow of mind  
If you're young at heart._

You can go to extremes with impossible schemes.  
You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams.  
And life gets more exciting with each passing day.  
And love is either in your heart, or on its way.

_Don't you know that it's worth every treasure on earth  
To be young at heart.  
For as rich as you are, it's much better by far  
To be young at heart._

_And if you should survive to 105,_  
_Look at all you'll derive out of being alive!_  
_And here is the best part, you have a head start_  
_If you are among the very young at heart._

_[Musical interlude]_

_And if you should survive to 105,_  
_Look at all you'll derive out of being alive!_  
_And here is the best part, you have a head start_  
_If you are among the very young at heart._

This time, there was a pretty well-received response. But maybe it was only because of Mr. Scheu's impeccable looks.

"He's quite handsome!" commented one woman.

"Gosh. If he weren't the same age as my son, I might ask him out myself!" joked her friend.

"And now," Will continued. "Our final number of the evening, sung by one of my most special students, of course they're all special, Kurt Hummel!"

**Song: "Walking Back to Happiness" by Helen Shapiro**

_Funny, but it's true  
What loneliness can do  
Since I've been away  
I have loved you more each day_

_Walking back to happiness, woopah oh yeah yeah_  
_Said goodbye to loneliness, woopah oh yeah yeah_  
_I never knew I'd miss you_  
_Now I know what I must do_  
_Walking back to happiness_  
_I shared with you_  
_(Yay, yay, yay, yay ba dum be do)_

_Making up for things we said, woopah oh yeah yeah_  
_And mistakes to which they led, woopah oh yeah yeah_  
_I shouldn't have gone away_  
_So I'm coming back today_  
_Walking back to happiness I threw away_  
_(Yay, yay, yay, yay ba dum be do)_

_Walking back to happiness with you_  
_Said farewell to loneliness I knew_  
_Laid aside foolish pride_  
_Learnt the truth from tears I cried_

_Spread the news I'm on my way, woopah oh yeah yeah_  
_All my blues have blown away, woopah oh yeah yeah_  
_I'm bringing you love so true_  
_Cuz that's what I owe to you_  
_Walking back to happiness I shared with you_  
_(Yay, yay, yay, yay ba dum be do)_

_Walking back to happiness with you_  
_Said farewell to lonliness I knew_  
_Laid aside foolish pride_  
_Learnt the truth from tears I cried_

_Spread the news I'm on my way, woopah oh yeah yeah_  
_All my blues have blown away, woopah oh yeah yeah_  
_I'm bringing you love so true_  
_Cuz that's what I owe to you_  
_Walking back to happiness I shared with you_  
_(Yay, yay, yay, yay ba dum be do)_

_Walking back to happiness again_  
_Walking back to happiness again_

Almost as if the audience was trying purposely to force the dying down of the lyrics! Kurt had just uttered the very last line of the song when a howling cat came flying into his body. Kurt tumbled backwards into the drum set, causing the drummer to fall back and tear through the curtains, while the initial accident bowled over two guitarists, and the cat proceeded on to attack the pianist.

The New Directions members quickly ran up on stage to assist. Puck and Finn retrieved the drummer from beneath the stage. Mike and Matt were chasing the cat away from Brad. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes were helping the guitarists. Rachel and Kurt dashed away from the stage, prancing around as if the room was full of mice.

"Oh my goodness!" Tina shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Artie yelled.

The audience was in a pure rage. "GET OUT OF HERE!" "DON'T COME BACK!" "YOU ALL STINK!" "YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHIN' ABOUT OUR TASTE IN MUSIC!" "GO TO HELL!"

* * *

The next Monday, everyone sat together at lunch.

"Well, that was a disaster," Mike said.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Will said apologetically. He had just stopped by the table to greet the kids. "I didn't know that the crowd would be so hostile!"

"It's not your fault, Mr. Scheu," Matt said. "I have a feeling that there was some racial tension going on in there. Everyone just assumes I'm a street gangster."

"Well they should love me. Doesn't everyone love chocolate diva singers?" Mercedes joked.

"You know, I think that maybe if I did a number in the middle, I could have persuaded everyone to hang on for just a few more numbers, instead of them constantly booing everyone," Rachel said. Santana secretly slashed at Rachel (through the air, of course) with her nail file.

"How are we going to go on like this?" Tina whimpered. "Glee is over. I don't think we can perform anywhere without the threat of a deadly animal being unleashed on us."

Everyone paused and looked down at their plates. Many of the kids hadn't even touched their food yet.

"This is so unfair," Artie sighed.


	7. Season 2 Exposition

**A/N: Reconstructed Season 1 is nearly over! This time, we won't be seeing out familiar Season 1 faces. Instead, we'll get to meet some people who we'll see soon in Season 2!**

Tuesday, May 25, 2010

Shannon Beiste walked through the halls of McKinley High. She had just finished leading the football team at her old school to another state championship. However, the economy was crumbling, and that other school just didn't provide the financial perks that Shannon needed. She was a single woman and almost forty years old, so she was very fascinated by this new opportunity opening up at McKinley High School in Lima.

"Whaddup, mister?" asked Karofsky as Shannon made her way to Principal Figgins' office for her interview.

Shannon was offended, of course. Almost every student she met thought that she was a man. However, she did eventually find her way to Principal Figgins' office.

"Hi! Are you Ms. Shannon Beiste?" he asked.

Finally; someone who didn't call her 'Mr. Shannon Beiste.' Shannon grinned and entered the room. "Yes, I am! You must be Principal Figgins?"

"Yes, indeed," Figgins said, pulling up Shannon's resume and qualifications. "I must say, I've spoken with a lot of the faculty here and we're very ecstatic to have you here."

"I'm very excited about this opportunity as well," Shannon said. "I know that your school's Titans haven't been having a good run in recent years, so I'm hoping that I can change that."

"Admittedly, the original plan was for you to be co-head coach of the football team, though the way things are going, I think that you may be the sole head coach for the team after all," Figgins said.

"Oh my, what's happening with the other guy?" Shannon asked concernedly.

"He's been calling in sick many times. He says he's been having a lot of nervous problems. Poor fellow. He's had a rough year. He asked out the woman he loved, only to have her snatched away by the Glee Club director," Figgins muttered, as he typed away on his computer.

"Well that sucks," Shannon said, shaking her head and looking down at her lap. "That Glee Club director. He must be a real bully for that."

"Not at all," Figgins said, still typing away. "Will Scheuster is one of my hardest cases. Sometimes he just doesn't understand that the school isn't made of money, so he's in my office almost every other week begging me to give his kids another chance. His Glee Club just finished off a last-place placement at the Regional competition, and unfortunately that sort of reputation doesn't bring in any money to the school, and we just don't have the funds to keep the club running, so I've had to shut it down." Figgins rolled his swivel chair around. "But he is really cool. The real bully at this school is Sue Sylvester. You'll want to watch out for her. She's merciless." Figgins thought back on the many blackmailing attempts that he had to endure throughout the year. "On the other hand, her Cheerios are what brings funds to this school. They've just won their sixth National title a few months ago, and just placed third at the International Championship in North Korea."

Shannon was interested, and relieved to know so early on about who to befriend and who to avoid. "Well I hope that I can bring the football team to earn a lot of wins and rake in income for the school," she said brightly.

"And I'm sure you will," Figgins said pleasingly.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe you're leaving us," said one of Sam's friends from his old boarding school.

Sam's father just found a good job out in Lima, so the entire family was moving any day now.

"I know," Sam said sadly. "I'm gonna miss all of you."

Later that night, Sam walked around his now-empty house to enjoy whatever memories he had left in the home. He was sure that he would have a pretty good life in Lima, but it wouldn't hurt to boost up a little popularity, would it? Sam was the only one in his family of five still awake, watching their midnight DVD run of _Avatar. _He got up off of his mattress and went over to the bathroom. His hair was pretty sweet, but he wanted it to be a chick magnet. This was a new start, after all. The only thing he read online that seemed like it would help was something that Sam had easy access to: lemon juice.

Sam filled up a cup of pure lemon juice and snuck into the bathroom. After taking off his shirt, he looked into the mirror and poured the stuff right on it, like a shower. After drying himself off, Sam looked back into the mirror, but didn't see much difference. However, the next morning, the family was packing up into their car, getting ready to leave.

"Did you do something with your hair, son?" his father asked.

Sam looked into the side-view mirror of the car. He grinned, but turned around with a poker face. "Nope. Must be the sun."

"Ah, okay," his dad said. "Well when we get to Lima, make sure you hit the gym. If you want that quarterback position, the coach is going to want to choose someone who's already very fit and physically able."

* * *

Sunshine packed up her suitcase in her room. She was singing one of her favorite songs, "Halo." She sang as she folded up her shirts, skirts, shorts, jeans, socks, and other items before placing them into the bag. It was almost full. There was just enough room in her case to fit her last item: her favorite Hello Kitty school bag, already packed full of notebooks, pencils, pens, erasers, highlighters, college-ruled notebook paper, binders, and other stuff that she would need.

A knock at her bedroom door sounded, and Sunshine's mother entered. "You all packed?" she asked.

"Yes!" Sunshine said happily. "I'm so excited."

"I'm sure you are," her mother said fondly. "We're going to have an amazing time there." Sunshine's mother would be moving to Ohio as well, seeking employment at a business industry. The money she made in the Philippines just wasn't stabilizing them enough as she would like. It was only four more years before she would need to be paying expensive university tuition for Sunshine, especially if she wanted to be a professional singer.

"Do you think the school will have a music group?" she asked.

"I don't know…" her mother said, zipping up the largest suitcase. "I guess we'll find out! I'm sure there's something there. You're signing up for choir class, right?"

"Yes…" Sunshine said nervously. "What if I'm not good enough?"

Her mom chuckled. "Sunshine, you'd be a fool to doubt your vocal abilities. You'll probably be one of the top students."

Sunshine grinned and hugged her mom. "Thanks for this chance, mom. I've always wanted to go to America."

* * *

A burly old woman exited Figgins' office. Some woman by the name of "Beast" or something. What a scary sight.

Holly Holliday was in for her interview as well! As usual, this would only be a month-to-month lease. She didn't want to be punched in the face anymore. Goodness knows, this school must be full of Kamios.

Holly walked into the principal's office and gave a cheery wave. "Hi! I'm Holly Holliday, one of the applicants for that new substitute teacher job?"

"Ah! Yes, welcome, Ms. Holliday!" he exclaimed. He pulled up her application and resume and gave a quick read over it. "Well, you seem very experienced, and the principal from the last school you worked for has told me that you seem able to handle children."

"Oh, it's all just a matter of bending the curriculum to find a way to teach a subject that really suits _them_," Holly said matter-of-factly. "Take for example, chemistry. Ugh. Hated that subject in high school. You know as a kid, you would think that chemistry class is going to be walking to some cauldron and pouring rainbow-colored chemicals inside to make pretty explosions and stuff. Nada. It's all calculations and elements; most of which we've never even heard of before. So when I was subbing for that class a couple months ago, I made it fun for them! In many cases, the key is competition. No one wants to do math work to be graded. They'd much rather do math work to win something! That's why I offered to give them Dihydrogen Monoxide if they got the most answers right in the 'run-up-to-the-board-and-calculate' competitions I ran."

Figgins seemed very impressed, though he was shocked that Holly was offering a student a chemical by the name of 'Dihydrogen Monoxide.' Holly was surprised. No one ever thought that she was that much of a responsible teacher. In fact, she got many complaints. Especially with that chemistry activity, it turned out that one kid was allergic to chocolate. Well, hello! He should have said something. Or even that one time when she subbed for history, and she had everyone hop onto the desks merged into the middle of the room, and then having the tables split to reenact the splitting of Pangea. Well, some table legs snapped, the floor tiles were scratched, and a student fell off and broke her finger, but it's all fun and games! Kids respond well to that!

"Well, you seem like a very worthy applicant, and we'll be very happy to have you at McKinley High, Ms. Holliday!" Figgins concluded.

"Righteous!" Holly said excitedly. "So, when will I hear about my first assignment?"

"Well, I've got summer school all worked out, but it seems as if my British Literature teacher will be taking leave about a month into the school year. You'll be able to take that?" Figgins asked.

"Yup, my schedule is totally clear!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Excellent," Figgins said.

* * *

Carmel High.

Shelby, Jesse, and Dustin sat together in front of their principal.

"Ms. Corcoran, I am very displeased about your decision," said the principal.

Shelby stared blankly back at him. "We've just come home from getting a fourth consecutive National championship. I don't see what left there is for me to do here," Shelby said.

"The point is that you are _the _best show choir coach in the country. If you leave, Carmel High's dynasty will be over," the principal said.

"Look," Shelby snapped. "I've worked night and day for all these years bringing home these National championships. I've brought $50,000 to this school. All I'm asking for is for time off to start living the life I've been dreaming of."

"Sir, with all due respect," Jesse began, "Mrs. Corcoran has definitely done her part for all of us these past four years. I, as a future Broadway star myself, look forward to the day that I get to share that prestigious stage with Ms. Corcoran here."

Shelby nodded and smiled. "Jesse here has gotten a full scholarship to UCLA, and I'm very proud of him. I'm sure that his rigor of performance has inspired the admissions board, and that's something I'm proud of."

"Well, Mr. Goolsby, where do you stand?" the principal asked.

Dustin grinned evilly. "I'm totally up for the challenge," he said. "Though, this is only for like a year, right? Because if these kids actually start winning stuff, I must say, I might get a little bit jealous. Don't get me wrong. I'm determined as any to bring home a sixth consecutive National championship. But, this sort of career is constant exposure of reminders to self about the stuff I missed out on in high school."

"And that's exactly my point," Shelby said, turning back to the principal. "When I came to Lima, I had a daughter, and I gave her up. I went to New York, and failed as an actress. I spent my entire childhood training up for that. But I've just adopted a baby girl. Now that my life has started taking the turn for the better, I want to return to New York, raise my daughter, and live out my Broadway dreams. I am not the youngest person out here. I don't know how much longer I have left before these dreams become a fantasy. The time is _now _to make them a reality."

Jesse applauded. "See, Ms. Corcoran? That is exactly the type of attitude and mentality that inspires all of us Vocal Adrenaline dare devils to take to the skies and believe that anything is possible. And you know, I look back on my four years here and recognize all of that. So, to you, Mr. Goolsby… Good luck with Vocal Adrenaline. Truth be told, you are losing some amazing members, but I'm sure you'll gain some significant talent as well."

The principal sighed. "Very well. Ms. Corcoran, I wish you the best of luck with your new family and your endeavors in New York. Mr. St. James, I am very proud of your accomplishments within the show choir community. Good luck at UCLA. As for you, Mr. Goolsby… Show choir rehearsals start as soon as school starts up again. Hopefully sooner. You've got a Sectionals trophy to claim very soon."


	8. The Beginning of Finchel and the Warbler

**This is a pretty short chapter. We'll get to see what's up with the Warblers, first of all. Finchel begins, and Sue feels like she did something good. Also included in this chapter is the actions of the later part of the 'Journey to Regionals' episode of Glee, where Will announces the club's reinstatement and he and Puck sing 'Over the Rainbow.' One more chapter to follow, and then it's on to Season 2! **

"So, I would like to thank all of you Warblers for a special year, and for being my best friends for the past four years," concluded one of the Warblers' three captains for the year.

Each of the Warblers applauded. All of the senior Warblers sat together on one of the couches, while everyone else stood around them; some with tears in their eyes.

"And Wes, we would like to thank you for bearing with us this past year. You were an amazing addition to our council, and we are positive that you will be a fantastic leader for these guys in the next year," said the second graduating Warbler captain.

"Thank you both," Wes said, in the same overly polite tone that he usually used.

"And now," began the first captain. "We would like to congratulate the two junior captains for the coming year: Thad and David."

Everyone applauded enthusiastically for Thad and David, as they took their new seats at the council table for the very first time.

"And to the underclassmen, good luck to you," said the second captain. "Blaine Anderson, you are a sensational addition to us. And even though we only got to know you for a few months, we can't wait to see what's in store for you."

"Thanks everyone," Blaine said. Indeed, he had just transferred to Dalton a few months previously. After being beaten up at that Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school, he needed a school that looked out for his best interests. Dalton was one of the only schools, if not _the _only school, who was able to cater to that.

Jeff and Nick sat on either side of Blaine.

"Don't worry," Jeff joked. "I'll finally get that solo for Sectionals."

"How come I can't?" Nick asked.

"You auditioned twice this year. I auditioned five times!" Jeff defended.

"But I'm a better singer than you!" Nick joked.

"Settle down, guys," Blaine laughed.

* * *

"Dude, just ask her out already," Puck said impatiently to Finn at his locker.

"What if she says 'no'?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"Dude, you're an idiot to even consider that!" Puck exclaimed. "She's totally into you."

"It's true," Matt said on Finn's other side. "You two have been going at it all year. I'm surprised you haven't made the final step yet."

And with that, it was lunch, and Finn sat with the guys while Rachel sat with the ladies.

"Get her!" Artie hissed at Finn.

With a determined nod, Finn got up and went over to the girls' table. And with great misfortune, the girls all got out of their seats and exited the cafeteria. Finn stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Mike and Matt came up behind him.

"Tough like," Mike said. "But you know where they're going next."

"Their lockers," Matt said with a scandalous grin.

Five minutes later, Finn approached Rachel's locker. "Hey," he said gently.

Rachel beamed and widened her eyes. "Hi," she said nervously.

"So, I've been thinking about what I said to you at Regionals," Finn began. "And how I didn't really do anything afterwards."

"You haven't really spoken much to me since then," Rachel said; though she was still smiling.

"I know," Finn said. "And I'm sorry. So to make it up to you, would you like to go to Breadstix or something sometime this weekend?" he asked.

Rachel smiled. "Are we making this official?" she asked.

Finn grinned. "I guess?"

Rachel went up on her toes and kissed Finn on the cheek, before he took it a step further and kissed her on the lips.

"Ugh, get a room," Santana said as she passed by with Brittany.

The two separated and giggled.

"Alright, lovebirds," Kurt said, wheeling Artie through the hall. "Mr. Scheu says he needs to see us in Coach Sue's trophy room."

* * *

Sue exited Figgins' office after begging him to give New Directions another year. Her motive to him was a little strange. After all, she did spend every waking moment of her life this past year trying to destroy Will and those kids, and now she was begging for them to be reinstated? Nonetheless, Figgins was under blackmail and had no other choice. Of course, they would still have to pay for that club themselves, unless Figgins explicitly excuses them from that.

Of course, Sue delivered the news to Will personally. He was ecstatic for sure, and he was already off to deliver an important message to the kids.

She passed by the choir room in time to see all of the kids leap out of their chairs and celebrate the fact that they were given another year; another chance. They already seemed to be preparing for it. The Berry girl was already getting ideas, and Puckerman and Scheuster were already singing a little goodbye song for the summer.

_Dear Diary,_

_For the first time since I let Becky on the Cheerios, I must confess that I did something… good. _

_I don't even know what I'm saying. I feel like I am at a loss for words. I spent the a semester and a half trying to destroy that club, and now I'm helping to rebuild it from the rubble. Diary, am I making a mistake? Is this a personal backfire against my own fiery wrath? Or is this a new opportunity? Can I destroy this club next year, and make myself a stronger woman? I daresay that it's a possibility. _

_And now, as I depart this office for my summer holidays, I must go home and plot my next actions. Come September, and I'm destroying this club, I will need a full repertoire of weapons to use against them. _


	9. Dalton: The New School

**It's time for Season 2! We'll jump ahead to Kurt's first day at Dalton; November 30, 2010. **

"Nice to meet you; I'm Burt Hummel," Burt greeted, leaning forward to shake hands with Dalton's headmaster, Mr. Saunders.

"I'm his step-mother; Carol," Carol said kindly, shaking hands with the headmaster as well.

Kurt sat between the two of them. The three seats sat in front of the principal's grand desk of oak wood, piled neatly with papers, envelopes, folders, a computer, and other such office items.

"So, Kurt, we're here to make this transition as easy as can be," the headmaster said encouragingly. "You're in complete compliance of the dress code, which is always promising for new students." Mr. Saunders began clicking away on the computer, and the printer at the end of his desk revved into action. Momentarily, a single sheet of paper came out.

"Is that his class schedule?" Carol asked. "We want to make sure he didn't have to take any extra classes here."

"Well Dalton does work a little differently," Mr. Saunders began. "At McKinley High, you only take seven classes, right?"

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Here at Dalton, we do a block scheduling of four classes per day, for a total of eight classes per year," the headmaster exclaimed. "Following your junior year schedule from McKinley, it says that you're going to be taking English 11, World History, Algebra 2, Chemistry, French 3, Chorus 2, and Theater 1. At Dalton, Chemistry is actually taken in sophomore year, while all of the other juniors are in Physics or other science courses. To this, we'll also be adding a seminar course. It's much like homeroom, only it follows a rigorous curriculum of SAT prep, college guidance, career counseling, and other such components."

It was a lot of information for Kurt to absorb, but he was prepared. He took a look at the schedule. Seminar and Algebra 2 rotated on a bi-daily basis, meaning that they were year-long classes. Otherwise, Kurt also had French 3, World History, and Chorus 2.

"A lot of our Glee Club gentlemen are in the chorus classes, so I think you'll get along great with them," Mr. Saunders said encouragingly.

"Thank you very much," Carol said sweetly, giving Kurt a pat on the shoulder.

"You gonna be okay, son?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled. "I'll be fine. Thank you guys," he said as Burt and Carol stood up. They gave Kurt a cheerful wave goodbye as they exited the door. It kind of reminded him of Kindergarten.

* * *

Chorus 1; Kurt's first class of the day.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel," the choir instructor greeted pleasantly at the door. "My name is Mr. Phil Davis. Go ahead and have a seat next to Jeff over there."

Kurt took a seat next to Jeff, who he recognized from the Warblers.

"Welcome to Dalton!" he said, extending his hand. Kurt shook it, and shook Jeff's hand on his other side as well.

"Mr. Hummel, as we are an all-boys school, we work a little differently from other choir classes. I presume that in your old school, students were divided between sopranos, altos, tenors, and basses?" Mr. Davis asked.

Kurt nodded, slightly hesitant.

"Here, we divide between counter-tenors, tenors, baritones, and basses," Mr. Davis said. "What's your voice part; do you know?"

"I'm a counter-tenor," Kurt stated confidently. A lot of the other students beamed impressively. There weren't a lot of counter-tenors in the room.

A pat on Kurt's shoulder caused him to gasp. He didn't notice that Blaine sat right behind him.

"Took you long enough," Blaine laughed. "Can't wait to hear your contributions as a counter-tenor. We only have two others. Three counter-tenors, four tenors, five baritones, and four basses."

The rest of the class went by seamlessly. The class rehearsed "Proud Mary," which Kurt already knew very well.

Later on in the day in French class, Kurt was shocked that he had met one of the only women on campus, Ms. Posey. It appears that she had just graduated from college a couple years ago, and she was the French teacher. Very impressive. A lot of the guys in class seemed to have had a crush on her.

The next few days went by fantastically. He was already earning top grades in French, Kurt was getting to do a lot of college exploration in his seminar class, he was finally getting to use his voice in chorus, and the food at Dalton was superb. World History was as boring as ever, of course, and it was very writing-intensive. A six-page paper due in two days? Kurt didn't even have half of that work load at McKinley.

Of course, Kurt had by then failed his audition for the solo at Sectionals. Blaine was already guaranteed to sing "Hey, Soul Sister." The rest of the numbers would be announced at the meeting after school.

* * *

"This meeting of the Warblers is now called to order," David said, tapping the gavel.

"Immediate order of business is the set list for Sectionals," Thad stated, shuffling the previous minutes from previous meetings to Wes.

"As you all know, we will be opening with Blaine singing 'Hey, Soul Sister,'" Wes stated.

"And we'd like to congratulate Jeff on achieving his very first solo!" David exclaimed. "Sixth time really was the charm. Nick, great effort. We'll see you again very soon, okay?"

"Jeff will be singing Owl City's 'Firefly,'" Thad stated. "Nick will be doing background vocals for that song as well."

"The group number," Wes continued, "is going to be 'Dynamite,' led by tenor Wes, baritone David, and bass Thad."

The excited murmurs were a good sign to the counsel, that everyone was in full agreement. Kurt wasn't a fan of much of the genre of choice, but it was still performing, and in choreography, he was put in the front row. Of course, it would have been nice to have a solo, but maybe next time…

* * *

"This just does not feel right," Mercedes said angrily in the choir room.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but this was Kurt's decision and we've got to live with it," Will said.

"Yeah guys," Finn stated. "This was what was best for him to do, and we'll just have to make do with what we have."

"But how are we going to get a twelfth member?" Mike asked. "We can't ask Jacob Ben Israel again."

"Yeah, he'll just be wanking off to the other choirs," Santana said.

"FOCUS, everyone!" Will exclaimed. "Now, what we need to get to straight away is figuring out what we're going to do about the set list situation."

"I have a perfect ballad in mind," Rachel said.

"I was thinking about the group number, first and foremost," Will said. "Holly and I are very glad that you enjoyed the 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' mashup, but the thing is that it was me and her singing it. We need to designate the leaders for this song, and I want to feature at least four voices."

"I'll handle one of the girls' parts," Rachel said, raising her hand.

"Um, excuse me, but who nominated you the queen of the sopranos?" Mercedes asked angrily.

"Um, I thought I was going to get that honor?" Santana asked.

"Calm down, everyone," Finn said nervously. "Why don't we try and work our way from the basses and up?"

"Agreed," Mike said.

"I think that Puck and Sam should take this one," Finn said. "I mean, I've had a lot of leads in the past year. I think it'd be cool to give them the reigns for this one."

"Finally, someone who realizes that they've had a little too much spotlight last year," Tina hissed from the back. Luckily, no one heard her.

"I would like to take over the alto part, if that's okay with everyone," Quinn said silently.

"Okay, and then Santana can take the soprano part?" Will asked.

"Gotcha, Mr. Scheu!" Santana said excitedly.

"Mike and Brittany, we want to feature you guys in the front row of dancing. We want to keep the umbrellas in as dance implements. It'll give us a unique edge," Will said.

"Well then let's get practicing!" Mike said excitedly.

* * *

With Lauren Zizes joining the Glee Club as a low contralto, the team had a solid twelve members to complete their competition eligibility. Quinn and Sam got their duet, and Santana was given the solo. Rachel, of course, was not complying with the rehearsals because of her silenced voice.

"Girl, how many times did you have that spotlight on you?" Santana asked cruelly.

"Not enough!" Rachel exclaimed! She was surrounded by all of the other girls in the choir room.

"You had your solo at Sectionals last year," Mercedes said.

"You had the lead part in 'You Can't Always Get What You Want,'" Brittany added.

"Mhm, precisely. Plus, you got THREE lead parts in all THREE Regionals songs!" Santana added matter-of-factly.

"Guys, you don't understand; I need that spotlight," Rachel implored innocently, as if nothing was wrong with her relentless hogging of the spotlight.

"I bet your resume is chalk full of performance recognition," Quinn said. "What about the rest of us? For some of us, we need performance recognition too. It is so selfish of you to not want to give that to us for just ONE competition!"

"And Rachel, a lot of us have given up something for you to take the spotlight," Tina said. "A lot of people keep holding this against me, but I was perfectly capable of singing 'Tonight' last year. I couldn't have done it better than you, but I knew that giving you that song was best for the team, or else you would have quit."

"And I know I let you have the solo at Sectionals after Jane Addams Academy stole my song, but I thought that maybe you'd feel like you owed me your place in the spotlight for next year," Mercedes said.

"They all have a point, Rachel," Lauren said from the end of the row of chairs, snacking on some Ritz crackers. "I mean, I know that you're the most talented one here, and you're the leader and all. But honestly, that does not, in any way, mean that you get to take every spotlight. Especially since everyone here but Tina is a junior; they're running out of time. You should respect that and step aside; just once or twice."

Rachel took out a roll of duct tape from her purse, snapped off a strip, and covered her mouth. With one diva-ish look of disgust to the other girls, she stormed out of the room.

Santana grunted irritably. "I'm so going to taunt her with stories of Finn and mine's affair from last year."

* * *

Rehearsals were underway. Brittany and Mike had just finished their impeccable dance routine. Tina and Artie watched jealously from backstage as the their two lovers demonstrated the routine for the rest of the team, while Santana sang behind them.

Everyone applauded ecstatically once the performance ended.

"See? I've got no problem with those two dancing in front of me while I sing my solo. You know why? Because I'm _grateful_ for this opportunity," Santana said loudly, making sure that Rachel could hear her.

"SAM AND QUINN!" Will exclaimed, signaling for the band to start playing. Sam and Quinn emerged from the doors and started walking down the aisles, meeting up on stage, and then the curtain rising to reveal everyone else dancing behind the blonde couple.

And finally, the group number. Puck, Sam, Quinn, and Santana were great on the vocals. Quinn and Puck held most of Ms. Holliday's and Mr. Scheuster's original parts. Mike and Brittany led the rest of the troupe in a fantastic dance with umbrellas. Of course, no water this time, but they used the same splashing choreography.

"Alright guys!" Will exclaimed after the final rehearsal was finished. "I think we've got this down!"


	10. Singing in the Rain: Extended Sectionals

**Sectionals time on December 7, 2010. **

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for our judges! Playwright and director: Vincent J. Cardinal! Former U.S. Secretary of Health and Human Services: Donna Edna Shalala! And finally, Lima artist, Ann Hamilton!"

The three judges stood up and waved to the crowd before taking their seats.

The Hipsters began singing their opening number, "In the Living Years." Puck was almost in tears, but everyone else was just itching to watch the Warblers and see how much of a threat they really would be. But, before that, they would still have to sit through two more songs from the Hipsters.

Their second song was a solo by one of its younger elderly women, "You'll See." It was a hit with a lot of the crowd who were familiar with Susan Boyle's rendition on _America's Got Talent_. And finally, their third song was "Who I Was Born to Be," which again, pushed Puck to tears.

The Hipsters exited the stage, and the Warblers had already broken into song. Blaine's vocals to "Hey, Soul Sister" was amazing. Kurt didn't look too comfortable with the group. Rachel really felt for him. Upon losing the solo, having ideas shot down, and overall just being the new kid really can destroy one's confidence. After the first number, though, Kurt seemed to be alright. Jeff then took center stage.

Song: "Fireflies" by Owl City

Jeff: _You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare_

Jeff and Nick: _I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Jeff: _'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_(When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_  
_(Ha-ha)_

_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_  
_(Said farewell)_  
_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_  
_(Jar, jar, jar...)_

_[2x]_  
_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Once that song was over, the three captains of the Warblers took center stage and began singing their final number, "Dynamite."

Song: "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz

David: _I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Ye, ye_

Thad: _'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on..._

Yeah!

Wes: _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

Thad: _'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

Wes: _I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what comes up, came here to do, do, do, do_

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

David: _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

All: _'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

Wes: _I'm gonna take it all, I,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher over all, I,  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I.. believe it,  
And I, I, I .. I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
_Saying AYO! gotta let go!_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
_Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_  
_We gon' go all night,_  
_We gon' light it up,_  
_Like it's dynamite!_  
_'Cause I told you once,_  
_Now I told you twice,_  
_We gon' light it up,_  
_Like it's dynamite!_

The Warblers earned a standing ovation from the crowd, and even a jumping ovation from the New Directions. As they exited the stage, so did a lot of the audience. It was time for intermission, and time for the New Directions to prepare for their performances.

* * *

The team seemed to have had assembled together nicely. All of the arguments were put in the past, and the camaraderie was finally building up. Everyone put the finishing touches on any makeup and costumes. The band members tuned their instruments backstage, and everyone ran through a vocal warm-up with Brad.

The first two numbers went spectacularly. Sam and Quinn's duet had an amazing chemistry that was well-received from the audience. Santana's solo of "Valerie," combined with the stunt-filled routine by Mike and Brittany had the crowd on their feet and cheering loudly; louder than any of the other two groups. Now it was time for their closing number.

Song: "Singing in the Rain/Umbrella" from _Singing in the Rain_ and by Rihanna

Quinn: _You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
'Cause I..._

Puck: _I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (We'll share each other)  
I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)  
_All: _You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Sam and Santana: _These fancy things  
Will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the world has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
'Cause I..._

Puck: _I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (We'll share each other)  
I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)_

All (Puck): _You can stand under my umbrella (Umbrella)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (Just singin' in the rain)  
Under my umbrella (What a glorious feeling)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (And I'm happy again)  
Under my umbrella (I'm laughing at clouds)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (So dark, up above)  
Under my umbrella (I'm singin')  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh (Singin' in the rain...)_

Sam and Quinn: _It's rainin', rainin'  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'  
Baby, come here to me  
Come here to me  
_Puck and Santana: _It's rainin', rainin'  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (More than ever)  
Baby, come here to me  
Come here to me_

Quinn (Sam) _It's rainin', rainin' (I'm singin' in the rain)  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (Just singin' in the rain)  
Baby, come here to me (What a glorious feeling)  
Come here to me (And I'm happy again)  
_Quinn (Sam) _It's rainin', rainin' (I'm laughing at cluods)  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (So dark, up above)  
Baby, come here to me (The sun's in my heart)  
And I'm ready for love_

All: _My umbrella, my umbrella  
My umbrella, my umbrella_

* * *

The three judges gathered in their room, where they would begin the process in declaring the winner. Vincent, Donna, and Ann would clearly have their own favorites, but which team would they move on to the Regionals?

"Alright," Vincent began. "I'm going to say that the Warblers had amazing skill. Did you notice that they don't even have the band? All that percussion sounds came from their voice boxes!"

"Yes, that's an amazing artistic choice," Ann said brightly.

"But we can't neglect the fact that the Hipsters really showed us the meaning of what we were born for. That even though we may not have gotten our high school diplomas, it is never too late to go back to school and complete your education," Donna said.

"But overall, they as a glee club did not match up to the rest of the competition," Vincent said.

"And that's quite unfortunate, seeing as I'm sure the Hipsters worked very hard for this performance," Ann said.

"Alright, how about the New Directions?" Donna asked.

"You know, I was just speaking to Josh Groban," Vincent stated. "And apparently they did the same sort of duet last year. Coming out through the aisles and walking on stage, and then having everyone burst out into song from behind the curtain."

"Oh, how predictable!" Ann grunted.

"At least they seem to be trying to balance their voices," Donna said. "It looked like at least half of their group got to project some voice. Look at the Warblers. Only like five guys got to sing, and there were at least sixteen of them up there. And I must say, I adored how they took two songs and put it together. I absolutely adore _Singing in the Rain_, and to have those kids give it a modern take, but still be able to serve justice to the traditional..."

"Marvelous," Vincent finished.

"Choreography-wise, the New Directions topped everyone off," Ann said. "I could not believe I was watching high-school kids doing that."

"You didn't think that was dangerous?" Donna inquired. "All those lifts, and kicks, and tumbles, and flips." She looked nauseous just talking about it.

"The Hipsters were definitely the best-dressed, though I understand the need for a private school to come out in uniform," Vincent said.

"In terms of how together the group was, I think that the Warblers and New Directions both worked well," Ann said.

"And that umbrella choreography was to DIE for," Donna said adoringly. "But I'm afraid that I did not like their opening duet. Too much public display of eye affection. And the fact that they were grappling each other on stage. Ugh, I wanted to puke."

"Agreed, I think that was a little too personal for a competition," Ann said.

"Do you guys think we have enough reasoning to start casting our votes?" Donna asked.

"Definitely," Vincent declared.

Upon counting the votes, everything seemed to be pretty even.

"I can't pick a clear winner," Vincent complained.

"Do you think we should move both of those two teams to Regionals?" Ann asked, consulting the show choir rule book. "There's no rule against it; only that only one team may win the Regional and move onto Nationals."

"I think that would be best," Donna said. "They were so different, yet their talent is so similar. I think we should give them both a shot."

**And we know how this story ends. Both the Warblers and the New Directions get to move on to Regionals! **


	11. A Very Glee Christmas: Extended Edition

**Hi everyone! I wanted to do a Christmas episode that incorporates the rest of Glee's Christmas album (first volume). So, here it is! The leftover soundtrack includes:**

**1. Deck the Rooftop**

**2. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen**

**3. O Christmas Tree**

**4. Jingle Bells**

**5. You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch**

**6. Angels We Have Heard on High**

**I would highly recommend playing the songs while reading. It makes everything so much more fun, and you'll definitely feel the Christmas spirit. You can find them all on YouTube. **

**Thanks for reading! Please read, review, and/or share. :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Sue."

"Merry Christmas, Will."

The Glee kids were busy at work decorating the Christmas tree in Will's living room. It was an environment that everyone was so ecstatic to be in, after the sabotage and hubbub that had gone on in the past few days. But, Sue had put her evil ways behind her and was well on her way to experiencing the genuine joy of Christmas.

About ten minutes went by, and then Lauren Zizes said, "Mr. Schue! We're finished!"

"It looks marvelous, everyone," Will said, getting up out of his seat to admire the tree. He breathed in the scent of the leaves, and then turned around to face the kids. "Why don't you guys take a seat? I want to sing you guys something."

The kids grinned and sat down around the living room as Will extracted his guitar out of his closet.

Song: "O Christmas Tree" 

Will: _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
Thy leaves are so unchanging  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree  
Thy leaves are so unchanging_

_Not only green when summers here_  
_But also when it's cold and drear_  
_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Thy leaves are so unchanging_

_MmMmmmMmm_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Such pleasure do you bring me_  
_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Such pleasure do you bring me_

_Oh every year this Christmas tree_  
_Brings to us such joy and glee_  
_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Such pleasure do you bring me_

Glee girls: _(sleep in heavenly, sleep in heavenly)_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Oh ever green unchanging_  
_A symbol of good will and love_  
_You'll ever be unchanging_  
_Each shining light each silver bell_  
_No other light spreads cheer so well_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_You'll ever be unchanging_

The kids grinned.

"That was beautiful," Quinn sighed.

"You know, to be honest, I really wasn't feeling the Christmas mood this past week, but now I have to admit, this really makes me feel like a kid again!" Lauren remarked.

Will smiled sweetly. It was occasions like these where Christmas was actually enjoyable. Once a person gets up there in age, Christmas becomes a financial obligation rather than a season of love and happiness; a rare time in the year where you can put everything aside and remember the meaning of life, especially to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, guys, would any of you be interested in coming to church with me tomorrow? We're having a Christmas party and no one volunteered for entertainment," Mercedes said.

"Will there be free food?" Lauren asked.

Mercedes giggled. "It'll be potluck style. Everyone's bringing something. So, how about it? Anyone interested?"

"You can count me in, Mercedes," Quinn said. "On one occasion: you come to my church's Christmas party on Christmas Eve morning."

"Deal," Mercedes laughed.

"Count me in too," Tina declared.

"Me three," Santana said.

"Even though I'm Jewish, I can never pass up an opportunity to express my love for the yuletide celebrations! Count me in as well," Rachel said.

"Awesome!" Mercedes said. "My choir is going to be singing 'Angels We Have Heard on High,' but I don't know what else to sing."

"How about 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'?" Quinn suggested.

"I am in full agreement!" Tina pointed out. "I love that song!"

"I agree!" Mercedes said excitedly. "Let's do it!"

"Alright, looks like the girls have got their gig booked; but guys, what are we gonna be doing tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Well, we're in the mood for a little 'Jingle Bells,'" Mike said. "How about we volunteer for one of those bell-ringing charities?"

"I'm liking that idea," Puck said.

"But we should totally rearrange the song so people will be interested and come over to donate," Finn suggested.

"Leave it up to Puck and I to rearrange the music," Sam said.

"And I can invite the jazz band over to help us out," Artie said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Puck exclaimed excitedly, spreading high-fives out about the boys.

"Alright, well now that we have your sappy little gigs booked for tomorrow, why don't we get on with living out the holiday in Mr. Schuester's apartment while we still have time? Heck, why don't you put on another show for us, Will? How about you use that gift I gave you to shave off that Chia pet off your scalp!" Sue suggested.

Will sarcastically smiled. "You know what? Another bit of entertainment sounds like a good idea. Before you all leave, let's go through the story of Mr. Grinch."

"I only saw that movie once when I was little, and I didn't know what the heck was happening, so yes, enlighten us, Mr. Schue!" Lauren said, munching on a batch of cookies she snatched out of Santana's bag.

Song: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch"

{Concept: While K.D. Lang is singing, the scenes are just a montage of the kids watching a midnight run of _The Grinch _in Will's apartment, and then back to Will telling the story}

Will: _[Talking]  
All the windows were dark. No one knew he was there.  
All the who's were all dreaming sweet dreams without care._

K.D. Lang: _You're a mean one Mr. Grinch  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
And as charming as an eel,  
Mr. Grinch!  
You're a bad banana,  
With a greasy black peel!  
You're a monster, Mr. Grinch!  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders.  
You've got garlic in your soul,  
Mr. Grinch!  
I wouldn't touch you  
With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

Will: _[Talking]  
All I need is a reindeer!  
So he took his dog Max, and he took some black thread,  
And he tied a big horn on the top of his head.  
Then the Grinch said, "Giddyup!" and the sleigh started down,  
To the homes where the Who's lay a-snooze in their town.  
"This is stop number one," the old Grinchy Claus hissed  
As she climbed to the roof, empty bags in her fist.  
Then he slid down the chimney, a rather tight pinch.  
But if Santa could do it, then so could the Grinch.  
Then he slithered and slunked, with a smile most unpleasant,  
Around the whole room, and took every present.  
Pop-guns! And cookies! And Drums!  
Checkerboards! Popcorn! And plums!  
And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Grinch, very nimbly,  
Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney._

K.D. Lang: _You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch!  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk!  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks.  
Your soul is full of gunk,  
Mr. Grinch!  
_Will: _The three words that best describe you  
Are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk!"_

Will & K.D. Lang: _You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch!  
With a nauseous super naus!  
You're a crooked jerky jockey,  
And you drive a crooked hoss,  
Mr. Grinch!  
_Will: _You're a three-decker sauerkraut  
and toadstool sandwich,  
_Both: _With arsenic sauce!_

* * *

The next day, the boys stood outside the North Hills Mall ringing bells to attract donations for the Salvation Army's collection buckets.

"I gotta tell you boys," their supervisor said, "we don't get a lot of donations here. A lot of people will stop by to drop in a few coins, but that don't buy a lot of welfare for our homeless and hungry."

"Well, here's hoping we can change that!" Finn said. "Sam and Puck, I think you'd better get things started before the lunch rush goes away."

"Jazz band, gear up!" Artie instructed.

Artie, Finn, and Puck stepped out into the crowd to begin singing, while Sam and Mike played their guitar and bells, respectively. Next to them, the jazz band blasted it away on their instruments.

Song: "Jingle Bells"

Finn: _Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh._

Artie: _Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
_Puck: _Bells on bobtails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight!_

Puck: _Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
_Artie: _Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh._

Finn: _Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young,  
Take the girls tonight  
and sing this sleighing song;  
_Puck: _Just get a bobtailed bay  
Two forty is his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And snap! you'll take the lead._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_Jingle all the way;_  
_Oh! what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh._

Artie: _Jingle_ bells  
Finn: Jingle bells,  
Artie: _Jingle Jingle Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse..._

All boys: _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells,_

Artie: _Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a _[Artie] _one- _[Puck] _horse open-__  
_

Puck: _Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way  
_All boys: _Jingle bells!_

The boys attracted a huge flock of people to the donation buckets. Instead of the long lines outside of Sears, Macy's, and the Breadstix cart, people were actually waiting in line to dispense dollar bills into the collection funds!

"Well boys, I call this a success," Mike said with a grin, still ringing his bell.

The Glee Club girls were getting ready for their performance at Mercedes's church.

"The environment here is so different from my Protestant church," Quinn said, breathing in the air of the church and taking a glance at one of the portraits of Jesus.

"Aw, thanks!" Mercedes said. Together, the girls walked into the chapel and took their seats at the front of the room. Mercedes's church choir was already at the front.

"Hi, church!" Mercedes greeted to the audience at large. "Welcome, everyone, to our Christmas party. We're so glad you could join us today. So, the choir would like to sing, first of all, 'Angels We Have Heard on High.'"

Song: "Angels We Have Heard on High"

Mercedes: _Angels we have heard on high  
Sweetly singing o'er the plains,  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains._

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_  
_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

_Come to Bethlehem and see_  
_Christ Whose birth the angels sing;_  
_Come, adore on bended knee,_  
_Christ the Lord, the newborn King._

_Gloria, Gloria, Gloria,_  
_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_  
_Gloria, Gloria, Gloria,_  
_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_  
_Gloria, Gloria, Gloria,_

_Angels we have heard on high_

_Come and see...Gloria_

Everyone at the church applauded excitedly.

"I also invited some of my friends from school to help me out," Mercedes said, beckoning for the girls to join here. 'We'll be singing 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.' It's one of our favorite Christian Christmas songs to sing."

Song: "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen"

Mercedes: _God rest ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember, Christ, our Savior  
Was born on Christmas day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy_

Tina: _From God our Heavenly Father  
_Tina & Santana: _A blessed Angel came;  
_Tina: _And unto certain Shepherds  
_Tina & Santana: _Brought tidings of the same:  
_Tina: _How that in Bethlehem was born  
The Son of God by Name.  
_All girls: _O tidings of comfort and joy,  
_Quinn: _Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy_

Santana: _"Fear not," said the Angel,  
"Let nothing you affright,  
This day is born a Savior  
Of pure or Virgin bright,  
To free all those who trust in Him  
From Satan's power and might."  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
[Girls: Comfort and joy]  
O tidings of comfort and joy_

Rachel: _Now to the Lord sing praises,  
All you within this place,  
And with true love and brotherhood  
Each other now embrace;  
This holy tide of Christmas  
All other doth deface.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy_

* * *

The girls made their way over to the North Hills Mall to join the boys' fundraising efforts.

"Hey guys!" Lauren greeted, holding a large pretzel in her hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Well, we wanted to help out in whatever way we could," Quinn said. She looked around and saw that the boys had wagons upon wagons of Christmas decorations. "Where are you guys hauling this stuff off to?"

"They've got a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the mall, so we're going to help decorate it," Sam said.

"Oh! That'll be a perfect opportunity to sing 'Deck the Halls!'" Tina exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, we were actually thinking of doing 'Up on the Rooftop,'" Artie said uncomfortably.

The kids all looked around each other.

"Why don't we just mash 'em up?" Lauren asked with her mouth full.

Sure enough, Artie figured out a way to mash the instrumentals together, and everyone had worked out the vocal distribution. As stockings were hung and ornaments were set, the kids burst into song to spread merry cheer throughout the mall.

Song: "Deck the Rooftop" 

Mercedes: _Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
_All: _Fa la la la la la la la la  
_Mercedes: _Tis the season to be jolly  
_All: _Fa la la la la la la la  
_Santana: _Don we now our gay apparel  
_All: _Fa la la la la la la la la  
_Santana: _Troll the ancient yuletide carol  
_All: _Fa la la la la la la la la_

Finn: _Up on the rooftop reindeer paws  
Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus  
Down through the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the little ones Christmas joys  
_Mercedes + All: _Ho ho ho  
_Mercedes: _Who wouldn't go?  
_Mercedes + All: _Ho ho ho  
_Mercedes: _Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the rooftop click click click  
_Mercedes & Artie: _Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

All: _Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop [x3]_

Rachel: _First comes the stocking of little Nell  
Oh dear Santa fill it well  
Give her a dolly that laughs and cries  
One that will open and shut her eyes  
_All: _Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
_Santana: _Troll the ancient yuletide carol  
Fa la la la la la la la la_

Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop [x3]

Rachel: _Up on the rooftop, _[All] _oh oh oh oh  
Up on the rooftop, _[All] _oh oh oh  
[x2]_

Tina: _See the blazing Yule before us  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Strike the harp and join the chorus  
Fa la la la la la la la la_

Santana: _Follow me in merry measure  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Sing the joyous song together  
Fa la la la la la la la la_

Mercedes + All: _Ho ho ho  
_Mercedes: _Who wouldn't go?  
_Mercedes + All: _Ho ho ho  
_Mercedes: _Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the rooftop click click click  
_Mercedes & Artie: _Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

All: _Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Hear the bells of Christmas calling  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la_


	12. Original Song: Extended Regionals

**A revamped version of "Original Song," and the Glee Club's journey to their second Regionals!**

"Rachel, this is amazing," Will said subtly, looking over the lyrics sheet to Rachel's song. "How did you come up with this in only one night?"

Rachel was almost at a loss for words. Truthfully, it was the hurtful comments from Quinn, combined with all the other pressures of life that gave way to the creation of this song. The feeling of desperation and how nothing you do is ever right. "I just… I had a lot going through my mind about it."

Will nodded. "Well, it is fantastic. I'm just going to call the band in here, and you help them out with the musical composition."

Rachel nodded, and smiled at the band members who came in to help her with the rhythm of the song.

Will, on the other hand, went out of his office to check up on the other kids' songs.

"Finn, 'way' and 'name' do not rhyme!" Santana exclaimed.

"Actually, it's assonance, meaning that as long as they share the same vowel sound, it counts as a rhyme," Tina said factually.

"See?" Finn retorted. "So that line stays!"

"Do you think the judges will appreciate the breaking of grammar rules by us saying 'I can only be who I are'?" Artie asked.

"It does sound really silly," Mike said. "But it's the only thing we have to make it sound anthem-ish."

"Would you like to see our finished product, Mr. Scheu?" Mercedes asked, tossing Will a notebook with the now-completed version of "Loser Like Me."

Will gave it a quick read through. "Guys, it is amazing!"

"And we've already put some music to it. The chorus part is a big breakout of high-volume fist-in-the-air spirit!" exclaimed one of the band members, who was helping with the group song.

"That's fantastic, everyone!" Will exclaimed excitedly. "Now, the question is designating the singers. I want to feature many voices in this song, so I want four singers; one on each voice part."

"Well I think it's safe to assume that Rachel is going to demand the lead soprano spot," Mercedes sighed.

"What about the altos?" Santana asked. "Because I think my hot raspy voice will add flair to the song."

"And again, when it comes to harmonizing with Artie, I think Brittany will do the alto part better than anyone else," Finn said. "But I'd really like the tenor or bass part."

"I was kind of hoping for the lead tenor," Artie said. "I mean, I do have a lot of the parts."

"So I'll take bass," Finn said. "Everyone cool with that?" Everyone in the room nodded, but not all of them were totally pleased with the repeated lead distribution.

"Well, we still have room for a dual-led song. And since we're trying to go for original songs this year, which ones are we choosing?" Will asked.

"It's down to Trouty Mouth—"

"Hell to the no!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yep, that's mine," Mercedes joked.

"And Big Ass Heart," Lauren mused. "I personally wouldn't mind that one."

"Taking a risk on that song would be pretty amazing," Puck said to Mr. Scheuster.

Will hesitated for a moment. "I think it's fair that we putt his to a vote. Who votes for Trouty Mouth?"

Only Santana raised her hand. "Sam can do a duet with me, and it'll look pretty solid."

"How about 'Hell to the No'?" Will brought up.

This time, it was Mercedes and Quinn. "Santana, you can sing this song with me too," she bribed. Santana smirked and raised her hand.

"That's three… I'm assuming that the rest of you want 'Big Ass Heart'?" Will asked.

"Hell yes!" Lauren said. "We've already got a gushy emotional solo, and then some anthem. I'm sure the audience will be up in the air applauding if we did this song."

"Well, then our set list is decided!"

* * *

Rachel was on stage, and so were the girls who were backing her up in vocals. The boys were running through their secret weapon: the confetti slushies. Mike would be running backstage to wheel the cart on, and then everyone would toss the confetti into the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen… We are the New Directions!" Rachel shouted to the audience. The girls retreated offstage, and this time, the boys went on. Puck and Finn took center stage, while Mike and Sam did some 'appealing' choreography at the wings of the stage, earning a lot of cheers from the girls in the audience.

Song: "Big Ass Heart"

Puck: _My girl went to the doctor cause her heart had palpitations  
He said cut the carbs, or else she'd end up pushing up carnations  
She stepped up on the scale and the doctor said, "Oh Lordy"  
If you don't drop a few, girl, you won't make it past age forty_

Finn: _My girl said, "Hey lookie, on my fancy x-ray chart"  
Said the doctor, "Holy hell that's one G.D. big ass heart"_

_I'm telling you my friend, my girl's got a big ass heart_  
_When she shops for groceries that heart gets its own damn cart_  
_That big ass heart can pump two tons of love through her chest_  
_And then sit down and win a lovin' pie-eating contest_

Puck: _I love that big ass heart so much I think it isn't fair  
Like how your heart won't pay me back for breaking all my chairs  
So sick with love I think I'm coming down with rickets  
When that big ass heart flies coach it has to pay for two plane tickets_

Oh, that big ass heart

_Oh, that big ass heart_

Up in the judges' seats, Tammy Jean Albertson was absolutely appalled. Sister Mary Constance, however, was dancing to the beat very energetically.

The entirety of New Directions hopped on stage to sing their final number and their anthem: "Loser Like Me"

Rachel: _Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (Santana: I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

All: _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

Finn: _Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_

Artie: _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

All: _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

_Hey, you, over there_  
_Keep the L up-up in the air_  
_Hey, you, over there_  
_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_  
_You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones_  
_Like a rocket, just watch me go_  
_Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_  
_I can only be who I are_

Santana: _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

All with Mercedes background: _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me_


	13. An Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Hope everyone had a very extraordinary merry Christmas! Here's the latest installment in this fanfic. This will be an addition to 3x09, 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas,' to incorporate 3.5 of the unused songs on Glee Christmas album, volume two. As a clarification, 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' was used on the show, but Samuel Larsen is in the recording, and wasn't used in that episode. Also, Santana's 'Santa Baby' was cut out of the episode, but you can still find videos of it online, so it won't be included here. Have a good read, and I'd appreciate any reviews and suggestions!**

* * *

The filming for Artie's Christmas spectacular on Lima's local PBS broadcasting station was going very smoothly. Blaine and Kurt finished their duet, followed by a quartet by the two along with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Alright! Now we're going to have Finn and Puck enter the door in their not-from-Star-Wars costumes!" Artie directed. The duo entered the stage and began their scene, with quite a bit of insincere and false acting on Finn's part. "He could be a little more subtle when saying that copying a Star Wars character is copyright infringement," Artie whispered to Tina and Mike, who were waiting behind the set.

"Cue music!" Artie exclaimed. "Scene 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town,' take one, ACTION!"

As Finn and Puck began their music, one Joseph Hart was at his church in a different part of Lima.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Joe greeted to his church. "Merry Christmas! To our guests, I'm Joseph Hart, and I was asked to play a little song for you folks to start our annual Christmas party. May your holidays be merry and bright, and may we all celebrate the birth of our Lord Jesus."

Song: "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" by John Frederick Coots & Haven Gillespie

{Setting: All Finn/Puck lines are at the Christmas Spectacular. All of Joe's lines are at church. Split screen when all are singing.}

Finn: _You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

Puck: _He's making a list  
He's checking it twice  
He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty and nice_

Puck and Joe: _Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

Joe: _He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
You better be good for goodness sake  
_Finn: _You better be good for goodness sake_

Puck: _O! You better watch out  
You better not cry  
_Finn: _Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
_Finn, Puck, and Joe: _Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town _{Finn: Ho ho ho ho!}Joe: _He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
You better be good for goodness sake  
_Finn: _You better be good for goodness sake_

Puck: _You better watch out  
You better not cry  
_Finn: _Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
_Puck, Finn, and Joe: _Santa Claus is coming to town _{Finn: Yeah!}_  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

* * *

Artie and the cast lost their final 10 minutes of air time, so they packed everything up and went over to the homeless shelter to fulfill their previously broken promise to Sue. The group walked in with a fresh holiday turkey. Sue began carving it, sending Sam and Quinn on break to sing with the Glee Club. Will and Emma sat on the piano together to begin playing the small lineup of songs for the night.

The first song of the night was a solo from Artie. Everyone else stood behind him, some cradling some of the kids, and supported him through backup vocals.

Song: "Little Drummer Boy" by Katherine K. Davis

_Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
A newborn king to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

_So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,_  
_When we come_

_Little baby, pa rum pum pum pum_  
_I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum_  
_I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum_  
_That's fit to give the king, pa rum pum pum pum,_  
_Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,_  
_On my drum?_

_Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum_  
_The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum_  
_I played my drum for him, pa rum pum pum pum_  
_I played my best for him, pa rum pum pum pum,_  
_Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum_

_Then he smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum_  
_Me and my drum._

__The children applauded, and the group then prepared to sing "Do They Know It's Christmas" with some of the kids.

* * *

Elsewhere in Ohio, two particular people were sitting together at a mixer for show choir students. Two people present here were none other than Harmony and Wade Adams.

"Yeah, Vocal Adrenaline just won our Sectional this past weekend," Wade said proudly.

"Oh, congratulations!" Harmony said ecstatically. "The Unitards just lost last week to two teams from the same school. Just how is that even legal anyway? I swear I'm going to take it up with the show choir board of directors. It's insane how McKinley High made two teams just to make sure their school makes it to Regionals. How selfish is that?"

Wade nodded in agreement. "I'm shocked that the TroubleTones didn't win, though! I mean, Shelby Corcoran is literally the best show choir director that money can buy. I mean, I think Vocal Adrenaline had like, seven national championships under her lead. That just goes to show that the New Directions are touch competition."

"They were pretty good," Harmony confessed. "I loved their Jackson tribute, but I promised that I'd give them a blood bath at Sectionals next year!"

Wade smiled and looked around at all the Christmas decorations.

"So, what are you folks doing for Regionals?" Harmony asked curiously.

Wade sighed. "Mr. St. James wants us to do a disco sort of theme. I'm cool with it. My mom listens to that kind of music all the time! But…"

"But what?" Harmony asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Wade asked.

"Sure!" Harmony squealed. "I love secrets."

"Okay, well, I'm transgendered… Like, I may biologically be a boy, but I identify myself as a woman," Wade said uncomfortably.

"Oh!" Harmony said with widened eyes. "Well, that's actually very cool! I've never met anyone like you before! But what exactly is the problem?"

"I'd really like to go on stage and perform as a girl," Wade said. "I feel so much more comfortable in drag. It makes me feel beautiful and unique. That's my alter-ego's name."

"Fascinating!" Harmony exclaimed. "So, are you going to do it?"

Wade shook his head. "No one would ever agree with it."

"Well, I'm sure that _someone _would be bound to-"

"Attention, everybody!" announced a voice at the podium. "We're now open for people to come up and showcase their talent! Any takers?"

"OH! YES!" Harmony exclaimed. "Wade and I would like to perform!" she exclaimed, shoving her way through the crowd toward the stage, dragging Wade behind her. She turned back towards Wade and said, "Are you thinking what song I'm thinking?"

"I think so, girl!" Wade giggled excitedly.

"Hi!" Harmony spoke into the microphone as she reached the stage. "I'm Harmony of the Unitards…"

"And I'm Wade from Vocal Adrenaline," Wade said.

"And we are so excited to share with you one of our most favorite holiday songs of all time…" Harmony finished, pointing to the pianist to start playing and some of her friends to come up as backup singers.

Song: "Do You Hear What I Hear?" by Noel Regney & Gloria Shayne Baker

Wade: _Said the night wind to the little lamb  
Do you see what I see?  
Way up in the sky little lamb  
Do you see what I see?  
A star, a star  
Dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite_

Harmony: _Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear?  
Ringing through the sky shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear?  
A song, a song  
High above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea_

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king_  
_Do you know what I know?_

Wade: _In your palace wall mighty king  
Do you know what I know?  
_Both: _A child, a child  
Shivers in the cold  
Let us bring him silver and gold  
Let us bring him silver and gold_

Wade: _Let us bring him _

Both: _Silver and gold  
_Harmony: _Do you know what I know?  
_Wade: _Do you see what I see?  
Hmmmm.  
_Both: _Do you hear what I hear?  
_

* * *

Back in Lima, the Glee kids were helping to clean up the homeless shelter and head home for the evening, but not before one final number from Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury.

Song: "Christmas Eve with You" by Adam Anders, Peer Astrom, Shelly Peiken

Will: _I never saw a reindeer fly  
Make its way across the sky  
But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true  
Like the one I've saved for you_

Both: _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
_Will: _Don't care it's cold outside  
_Both: _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
_Will: _I'll keep you warm tonight  
_Both: _Through the good times and bad  
Happy and sad  
I'm still holding on  
I know what I have  
And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you  
With you, yeah_

_The simple things like goin' home_  
_And friends they say you're not alone_  
_Songs of joy they keep you strong make everything okay_  
_Oh and Santa's on his way (_Emma: _on his way, yeah)_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_Don't care it's cold outside_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_I'll keep you warm tonight_  
_Through the good times and bad_  
_Though happy and sad_  
_I'm still holding on_  
_I know what I have_  
_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_The sleigh bells are ringing_  
_They're getting real close_  
_I think I hear Rudolf_  
_Just up the road_  
_Candle lights_  
_And hearts full of hope_  
_The stars shining bright_  
_Some things never change_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Will: _My arms are open wide  
_Both: _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
I'll keep you warm tonight  
Through the good times and bad  
Though happy and sad  
I'm still holding on  
I know what I have  
And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_

_Let it snow, let it snow_  
_The fire's burning bright_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_I'll keep you warm tonight_  
_It's not just the gifts_  
_Under my tree_  
_The best things in life_  
_Are totally free_  
_And waitin' for me is Christmas Eve with you_  
_Is Christmas Eve with you_


End file.
